Apuestas, sexo y tú
by Angel-chan.Chibi A
Summary: ¡¡¡Hola! otra historia. Advertencia: Lemon/lima... el verdadero resumen esta dentro. Por favor ¡comente!PARADO hasta nuevo aviso
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿¡Como están!? Espero que bien… Pues aquí les traigo otro fic de esta pareja, el otro fic RyoSaku. Muy pronto lo actualizare ¡Lo juro!… es que tengo unos problemas con el Internet ú.ù. Este fic esta dedicado especialmente a una amiga: zNekoz (¡Neko-chan!) Con esto dicho, con el fic. **

**Notas del fic: **

**Autor: Angel-Chan o Chibi Angel (Indiferentemente como prefieran llamarme, ya que tengo 2 sobrenombres en mi nick)**

**Titulo: Apuestas, sexo y tú. **

**Parejas: **RyoSaku (Principal) MomoAnn, FujiOCC, KaoruTomo, TezukaOCC, EijiOCC, RyogaOCC… entre otros.

**Advertencias: **Lemon/lima, Violencia, Violaciones y Palabras í que los que sean delicados ante estos temas, por favor no leer. Gracias.

**Aclaraciones:**

_-pensamientos. _

**-Narrando yo. **

**Resumen**

Dicen que las apuestas son mala ¿No? Pero para el Empresario Ryoma Echizen, no. Más bien le ayudo a encontrar a la persona que todo este tiempo a estado buscando. Él causante por desvelarse todas las noches sin dejar de soñar con esa persona, con esa joven. Ahora sus sueños, la causa del por que tanto se desvelaba y que deseaba por dentro que fuera realidad, se cumplieron.

…Lastima que para la otra persona no lo piensa de la misma forma…

**--------------------xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx----------------**

**Capitulo 1 – Arigato – **

En un club, en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, se veía más de un hombre sentado; bebiendo, fumando y hablando de negocios, luciéndose ante los demás en especial sus enemigos y rivales. Todos eran ricos de altas clase. En frente de todos los hombres estaba un escenario que poco a poco la carpa roja se fue corriendo dejando ver a un hombre con un micrófono y otros dos hombres, alejados de este sujeto mientras cargaban a una joven. Cada uno de cada lado del cuerpo, abriéndole las piernas, la joven estaba desnuda. Se divisaba a simple vista llena de moretones por todo el cuerpo y en su cuello tenía un collar amarrado a unas cadenas.

_-¿Donde estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar?... es asqueroso, quiero vomitar, me duele todo, mi cuerpo, mi cabeza. ¿Quienes son estos hombres?... por favor suélteme ¡¡Suélteme!! Oba-san ¿Donde estas? Ayúdame… que alguien me ayude… por favor _**– **Sin darse cuenta los hombres, la joven suplicaba entre sus pensamientos.

-Nuestro próximo objeto en venta… es una hermosa jovencita japonesa, estudiante de secundaria, pueden notar su hermosa piel, crema suave, su cabello largo de color rojizo y su rostro angelical… se podría decir caballeros – Se escuchan risas, en todo el lugar - Tiene una mirada muy poco común, unos ojos color castaño hasta llegar en un tono carmín… en otras palabras ella es una rareza de alta calidad. Por detrás, por supuesto, es virgen… y quizás por el frente también sea.

-El cliente que lo compre debe confírmalo con sus propios ojos. Comenzare con 50 millones – Continuo hablando el hombre del micrófono.

_- ¿Esto es una apuesta? ¿Estoy siendo apostada?... Quiero irme ¡¡Quiero irme!! Por favor-_ Decía suplicando en sus pensamientos la joven que era expuesta ante todos esos hombres con miradas dirigida a ella con lujuria y sadismo, si… ella lo podía sentir, esas miradas y oler esas perfumes caros que le daba nauseas. Quería salir, quería gritar y pedir auxilio… pero no podía, su cuerpo le dolía, estaba paralizado, no se podía mover. No había salida… estaría hay y sería entregada por cualquiera de esos hombres sádicos.

- ¡55!

- ¡60!

- ¡65!

_No... ¡No quiero! No soy un objeto, por favor, no quiero estar con ninguno de esos hombres ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

- ¡70!

- ¡75!

- ¡80!

- ¡85!

- ¡100 millones!

_¡No! ¡No quiero! No quiero estar con ninguno de esos hombres_

Por una extraña razón la joven podía sentir la mirada del que había gritado los 100 millones. Era un hombre que la miraba nada más como un objeto para divertirse, No… ella no quería.

- Tenemos 100 millones ¿Hay alguna otra oferta? ¿No? - No escucho a nadie. Entonces por 100 millones…

_…No, no es posible…_

Decía con terror, la joven… en ese momento perdió toda esperanza.

- ¡120 millones!

_¿Quien es?_

Por una extraña razón, sentía curiosidad por el dueño de esa voz tan varonil, era fuerte, fría, engreída y altanera… pero por una extraña razón la tranquilizaba.

- 120 millones y en efectivo – Cuando dijo esto ultimo el hombre que interrumpió, un maletín que tenía en la mano derecha se abrió, dejando caer más de un dólar. Enfrente de los 3 hombres y la joven. Pero esta última no le podía ver bien la cara, estaba siendo cargada por esos 2 hombres que la estaban exponiendo a ese lugar.

- ¿No hay nadie más? ¿Nadie quiere subir más?... ¿No?... ¡entonces vendido! Para el señor que ofrece 120 millones.

Mientras tanto la joven se sintió ¿aliviada?... no sabía por que, pero entre todos esos hombres prefería ser entregada por ese ser que la tranquilizaba.

En ese momento sintió como ambos hombres que la cargaban la bajaban dejándola en el frío suelo, tembló, por el frío que desprendía ese suelo, pero solamente fue por unos segundos, en ese momento pudo sentir una agradable calidez y que era cargada por unas enormes manos pero fuertes. Vio la cara del quien desprendía tan agradable calor, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados.

_¿Eres tú el quien me compro?_

Se pregunto la chica, podía sentir encima de ella y de ese hombre las miradas de odio y envidia por todo el lugar. Se acurruco más. El olor que desprendía ese hombre era embriagador para ella.

_…Qué rico…_

- Oye… ¿estará bien? Si que tuvisteis suerte Echizen.

_¿Echizen?... de ¿Donde lo eh escuchado? Me párese conocido… ¡Itai!_

De repente sintió una punzada en la cabeza, un dolor que por un instante hizo que perdiera la conciencia.

-Se escucha una risa escandalosa, cerca de ella, Echizen y el desconocido hombre que los acompañaba de cerca- Tienes razón, Chibisuke siempre ha sido impulsivo.

La joven podía escuchar unas voces, le sonaba graciosas, en especial de este ultimo, su risa era contagiosa, le fuera gustado reírse… pero no podía, su voz no le salía.

- Si, aunque debo de tener un poco de crédito ¿no? Si no fuera por mi ustedes no estarían aquí y Ryoma no fuera conseguido algo de su interés con que jugar.

_¿Ryoma?... ¿Ese es su nombre?... que bien suena… espero… espero que no se me olvide. _

Dicho esto, la chica empezó a ver todo nublado, lo único que la tranquilizaba era que podía sentir esa calidez, ese cuerpo que la tranquilizaba.

_Arigato… Ryoma-san_

Susurro entre sus sueños, sin darse cuenta que fue audible para el hombre que la cargaba. Mientras que este solamente, sonrío de lado.

**Ahora… ¿Qué le sucederá a esta joven? ¿Ese hombre tendrá buenas intenciones? Aun no se sabe, pero ¿por que matarnos pensando y deduciendo que pasara? Ambos desconocidos tendrán mucho tiempo para conocerse de todas las formas  
¿No, Echizen?**

_Mada mada dane… Ryuzaki. _

**Xx---------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------xX**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y sea de su agrado (En especial a ti Neko-chan) Acepto recomendaciones. Gracias los que hayan leído. Si desean que lo continúen comenten ^u^**

**Bueno; ¡bye, bexos y cuidense! **

**¿Nos vemos?**


	2. Un hola plancentero y doloroso

**¡Hola! Lo siento!!! Disculpenme todos al tardarme (en especial contigo Neko-chan) pero es que no tenía inspiración ... Bueno espero que lo disfruten!!!! Graxias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y han comentado...RELMENTE GRAXIAS!!! ;3**

**Notas del fic: **

**Autor: Angel-Chan o Chibi Angel (Indiferentemente como prefieran llamarme, ya que tengo 2 sobrenombres en mi nick)**

**Titulo: Apuestas, sexo y tú. **

**Parejas: **RyoSaku (Principal) MomoAnn, FujiOCC, KaoruTomo, TezukaOCC, EijiOCC, RyogaOCC... entre otros.

**Advertencias: **Lemon/lima, Violencia, Violaciones y Palabras vulgares/Obsenas que los que sean delicados ante estos temas, por favor no leer. Gracias.

**Ojo: Por si, SIEMPRE continuare mis fic. Aunque me tarde en la actualización. Aun cuando pasen los años. Lo voy a continuar, los que eh publicado y los que publicare!!!**

**Aclaraciones:**

_-pensamientos. _

**-Narrando yo. **

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

En frente de una joven, podía ver como una señora mayor y una joven de trenzas, entraban a un callejón oscuro, ajeno a la sociedad.

- Oba-san a ¿Donde vamos? – Pregunto con curiosidad la joven de trenzas, su cabello era largo, color castaño rojizo y piel morena. Su rostro no se podía ver bien, ante la oscuridad del callejón

- Tranquila, pequeña…Solamente sígueme –Le respondió mecánicamente la anciana a la joven de trenzas con una sonrisa fingida. Aun cuando la joven de trenzas, sentía cierto miedo estar en un lugar tan peligroso, siguió a siegas a la anciana…

Por otro lado, la otra joven... de cabellera larga, color castaño rojizo y piel morena. Las seguía a cierta distancia modesta. Su rostro como la de la anciana y la otra joven no se divisaba.

_No, no vayas… ¡No vayas!_

_Es peligroso… ¡Es una trampa!_

Retumbaba una voz quebrada que desprendía; dolor, miedo y decepción… Aun cuando la voz era bastante fuerte para escucharse, la anciana y la joven de trenzas no lo escucharon. Al contrario, siguieron su camino a la oscuridad.

- Bien, ya llegamos…-Dijo y paro repentinamente la anciana, dándose la vuelta, para ver a la joven que la acompañaba.

- ¿Aquí? Pero Oba-san… esto es…

Antes que terminara la joven de trenzas de hablar, sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, inmediatamente al ser el dolor tan insoportable. Cayo al frío suelo, en ese momento sintió que un líquido tibio recorría su rostro, bañándola…Era sangre.

_¡Por favor!... ¡Para!__... ¿Por que lo haces?_

_¿Por que?_

_Siempre te eh querido, admirado… y ahora… ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por que!? _

Nuevamente la voz retumbaba el lugar, pero por mucho que retumbara, pataleara o llorara la voz de esa persona, nunca era escuchada…y no fue escuchada.

_Nunca me escuchasteis… nunca me mirasteis_

_Entonces… ¿por que ahora?_

_Realmente fui muy ingenua_

_Aun así… Aun así…¡¡Aun así!!_

De repente de la nada, empezaron a parecer alrededor de la anciana y la joven de trenzas, que en ese momento estaba tirada contra el suelo sangrando, mientras que la anciana la veía aun con su sonrisa hipócrita.

- Bien, ya cumplió su parte, por un momento dudamos… - Decía uno de los hombres, vestidos de negro, mientras que los demás hombres agarraban a la joven del suelo para que no se escapara o hiciera un movimiento en falso.

- Qué sea rápido – Respondió la anciana, esta vez con una mirada fría, omisa a todo sentimiento de cariño, arrepentimiento o dolor.

- Je… para ya estar a la edad, es una mujer que va al grano. Pero en si, es buena negociante – Siguió hablando el hombre que se acerco desde un principio a la mujer mayor. Otro tipo vestido de negro con presencia terrorífica se le acerca al hombre con un maletín en las manos, que estaba hablando con la anciana – Bien, aquí tiene su recompensa…

Nuevamente el hombre fue interrumpido… pero esta vez, por la personas que menos esperaban.

- Oba-san… ¿Q-Que es esto? ¿Quiénes son estos hombres? – Preguntaba la joven que estaba siendo agarrada por los hombres, lastimándola…

- Chicos, llévensela –Dijo el hombre que desde un principio mantuvo una conversación con la mujer mayor.

- ¡Matte! Oba-san… Por favor, ayúdame, explícame… yo se que esto no es tu culpa, yo confió en ti…

Se empieza a escuchar una risa burlesca por todo el callejón, haciendo eco… escuchándose en cada esquina…causando que los animales callejeros se asustaran y buscaran rápidamente un refugio. Era la anciana que se reía – "Confió en ti"… no me hagas reír… Niña tonta, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Nadie te…. – En ese momento la joven de trenzas se sintió desfallecer en ese momento. Esas palabras le hicieron volver a esos recuerdos tan dolorosos… Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no le salían, quería gritar… pero la voz no le salía… Quería morir... pero el miedo no la dejaba, ¿le atemorizaba morir? No… no era eso, era otra cosa. Un miedo que ella lo conoce bien, pero le aterra… le aterra reconocerlo.

Aun así, había alguien que si le entendía, su dolor, su miedo, su decepción… La joven que era testigo ante todo, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Esas palabras que dijo la anciana… le hirieron a ella también. Su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo, en ese momento.

_Es cierto…fui una niña tonta… lo admito. _

_Es cierto lo que dijo… pero yo…_

Nuevamente esa voz sonó, esta vez se podía ver de quien era el dueño de esa voz, y era nada más ni menos, la joven que era testigo ante todo lo que sucedía ante ese callejón. La joven siguió moviendo sus labios… mientras que sus palabras retumbaba en el callejón oscuro, los que estaban hay… nadie la escuchaba. Como siempre.

_Aun así, quiero… creer. _

…_En ti..._

_Oba-san  
_

_...._

_¡Oba-san! _

Grito la joven que era testigo ante todo, mientras que a la vez iba alzando la mirada, y se la dirigía a la anciana, a su abuela. Su rostro se diviso, era muy hermoso, muy angelical, pero en ese momento, no tenía ningún brillo… lo que más aterraba era su mirada. Esa hermosa mirada color Rubí, estaban opacos. Y al decir la última palabra… una lágrima se le escapo…

_¿Oba-san, por que?_

**X****0x0x0x0x----Fin del sueño----x0x0x0x0x**

Abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, estaba sudando, aun sentía el miedo… no podía moverse mucho, aun le dolía todo su cuerpo.

_¿Fue un sueño?_

Se pregunto entre sus pensamientos la joven, estaba en una habitación. Simple y cómoda, aun así, desprendía frialdad y era un poco oscura. La joven por otro lado sintió un olor, que desprendía la habitación y las sábanas de la cama que cubrían su cuerpo.

_Ese olor… se me es familiar… ¿Pero de donde?_

_Acaso… ¿todo eso, fue un sueño? Esos hombres, esa subasta, esa mirada dorada y ella… ¿Fue un sueño?_

Decía en sus pensamientos, con un deje de esperanza la joven. Pensando que todo eso fue una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Lastima, que en esta vida, son muy pocos los que son escuchados… y sus sueños o esperanzas se cumplan.

- Oe. Ya despertasteis, ¿estas bien? – Pregunto una voz masculina gruesa. La chica se asusto y dirigió su vista de donde provino la voz varonil.

En el marco de la puerta de la habitación, estaba a recostado de una forma muy varonil, un hombre joven de 25 años. Era muy apuesto, era alto, de cabellos color negro con reflejos verdosos, estaba vestido semicasual. Pero lo más atrayente e impactante eran sus ojos color dorado. Su mirada era gatuna, cosa que daba un toque misterioso…

_Esos ojos… lo eh visto en otro lugar_

_No… no puede ser…_

_Entonces… todo lo que sucedió no fue un sueño, ¡fue real!_

- Oe. Te estoy hablando –Dijo el hombre acercándose a la cama, donde estaba a recostada la joven. El hombre se sentó en una parte de la cama y acerco su rostro al de la joven. Quedando muy cerca, cara a cara. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se van a besar. La joven ante este acto se sonrojo.

-Etto… y-yo –Empezó hablar la chica –Disculpe ¿donde estoy?

_¡Uhmn!... genial, tantas cosas que podías decir, y esta fue la que se te ocurrió._

Se reprochaba mentalmente la joven.

- Hmnp…Estas en mi casa, en mi habitación, en mi cama y vestida con mi ropa – Dijo el hombre de mirada gatuna, mientras que se alejaba un poco del rostro de la chica.

_¿¡Que!?... ¿¡Que yo estoy vestida con que!?_

- L-Lo siento…

- No te tienes que disculpar –Respondió inmediatamente el hombre mientras que a la vez se paraba de la cama, dándole la espalda.

- S-Si –Dijo la chica aun sonrojada y con algo de temor – Disculpe… yo quería agradecerle.

El hombre ante esas ultimas palabras de la joven, voltio mirándola, dando a entender que continuara…

- P-Por que usted me salvo de esos hombres, en esa subasta… y bueno, quería darle las gracias- Hizo una pausa- Aun así, de ser una extraña...

- ¿¡Que!? –Grito algo incrédulo el hombre, esta reacción causo temor en la joven. El chico se dio cuenta y volvió a su rostro sereno – Disculpa… si te asuste, no era mi intención, pero… ¿acaso, no me conoces?

- ¿Conocerlo? ¿De donde? ¿Cuándo?... –Pregunto la joven, un poco más tranquila – Esta es la primera vez que lo veo. Si no es así, pues lo siento. Pero realmente no lo recuerdo.

- Uhmn… tranquila.

_¡Tonta!__... El que te salva a dejarte con esos hombres sádicos, y ¡¡¡tú le dices eso!!!_

_Pero… ¿conocerlo?... ¡realmente no lo recuerdo!_

_¡¡¡Uhmn!!! Tonta, tonta y tonta_

-Por cierto. Enfrente de la habitación hay un baño, y será mejor que no te levantes o hagas movimientos bruscos, eso incluye el moverte muy rápido, aun estas débil. En estos momentos, seguramente los efectos de la droga no ha pasado por completo. Ya que, la que te dieron, seguramente es un poco fuerte para tu cuerpo- Para que te sientas mejor, horita te traigo algo de beber.

_¿Eh?... dijo droga… ¿fui drogada?_

…

_Un momento, como puedo estar aquí tan tranquila debería de estar buscando a…_

- ¡Matte! –Dijo La joven parándose inmediatamente de la cama, pero como había dicho el chico, los efectos de la droga no han pasado, causando que se perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, pero esto ultimo no sucedió por que fue agarrada por la cintura por el hombre de mirada gatuna – Gomenasai… e-estoy un poco mareada…

- ¡Por eso te dije que aun estaban en los efectos de las drogas! –Dijo en forma de reproche el chico.

- Acabo de recordad a mi Oba-san, ella también estaba conmigo cuando sucedió todo. ¡Seguramente, la deben de mantener aun en ese lugar! –Dijo la joven, pero a medida que hablaba y le explicaba al chico, las fracciones de este se iban formando en forma de molestia.

El chico sentó a la chica en la cama, posando sus manos fuertes en los hombros de la delicada joven.

- Mada mada dane, Sakuno – Dijo con arrogancia y cansancio, el joven.

_¿Ah?... ¿Como sabe mi nombre? Acaso ¿realmente lo conozco?_

- No crees que… ¿Es más importante recordar al hombre que esta enfrente tuyo? Ryoma Echizen – Continúo hablando Ryoma, mirando con esos ojos atrayentes e hipnotizadores a la Sakuno.

- ¿Tu Oba-san es Sumire Ryuzaki, cierto? – Pregunto Ryoma, alejándose un momento de la joven para ir a buscar un sobre que estaba en la silla.

- ¿La conoces?

- Uhmn… si, muy bien. Para mi gusto

- Entonces, ¿Podría ser… que eres amigo de Oba-san? – Pregunto la chica de mirada rubí, sin saber que al preguntar tal cosa, podría causar un disgusto al hombre.

- Lee esto – "Sugirió" Echizen al darle el sobre, que anteriormente estaba en la silla. Pero eso era más como una orden que una sugerencia. Por otro lado, Ryuzaki no dudo el abrir el sobre y leer su contenido. Ryoma por otro lado se quitaba los zapatos y la corbata que tenía.

-Estoy en el negocio del dinero, y Ryuzaki Sumire era uno de mis clientes- Explico Ryoma, mientras que Sakuno lo escuchaba, mientras que leía el contenido del sobre – Saco 3 millones e intento escapar.

- ¿Saco? –Pregunto Sakuno alzando la vista de los papeles y mirando a Ryoma, que en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda.

- Que lo pidió prestado – Dijo cortante Ryoma.

- ¿Y también debe dinero en Akushi?... ¿¡Decenas de millones!? –Dijo algo incrédula Sakuno.

- Es un casino con Yakuzas involucrados. Sumire, se confió. Pensando que era un ganador, y ellos la estafaron con todo lo que tenía. Quedo en la ruina, y para pagar todo lo que debía Sumire a los Akushi, te vendieron en una de sus subastas.

_No… no, no puede ser, Oba-san no puede hacer eso… ¿Verdad?_

_Somos familia… nosotros nos cuidamos, entre si._

Se decía la joven, esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, mientras que le contaba toda esa desagradable noticia Echizen, ella recordó el sueño que había tenido hace no mucho.

_Entonces… no fue un sueño, eso realmente paso._

…_Oba-san…_

_¿Por que?_

Aun tenía una duda, la joven, tenía miedo que la pregunta que haría… su respuesta sea, todo lo contrario a lo que ella se imagina.

- ¿Entonces Oba-san también…?

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió Ryoma con un tic en el ojo derecho, antes que la chica terminara su pregunta, el ya sabía que cual sería exactamente, realmente era muy ingenua e inocente. ¿Cómo puede tener 16 años? – Como si hubiera alguien tan raro en el mundo que quisiera comprarlo. Hay otras formas de obtener algo de dinero del cuerpo de ese tipo de personas. Su riñón, hígado, córnea… Sacarlo y venderlos, y quizás le puedas sacar un poco de dinero.

- Debo salvarlo…-Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces Sakuno. Se estaba levantando de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, dispuesta a salir de esa casa, en busca de su Oba-san. Ella sabía muy bien, que lo que ella hizo no tiene perdón…

_Pero… ¡pero!_

_Es la única persona que tengo en este mundo._

La joven estaba decidida pero unos manos fuertes y varoniles, detuvo su paso, agarrándole ambas manos.

- ¿¡Pero que estas diciendo!? –Dijo Ryoma con un deje de molestia - ¡Sumire te vendió para salvarse ella misma!

- ¡Yo se que ella nunca haría eso! ¡Soy su nieta! Y ¡ella es mi abuela! – Dijo Sakuno forcejando el agarre de ese hombre, pero obviamente él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

- ¡Y eso que! –Dijo Acercando su rostro un poco al de Sakuno - ¡Hay millones de personas que no les importaría vender a su propia familia!

- Demo…

- Aléjate de Sumire. ¡Te involucrarás en sus problemas otra vez y saldrás lastimada! –Dijo molesto Ryoma, y al estarlo. No domino muy bien su fuerza, ejerciendo en el agarre, donde agarraba a Sakuno por las muñecas - ¡Lo digo por tu propio bien!

- Pero, Oba-san es mi… único…-Decía Sakuno, aun creyendo plenamente en su Abuela. Echizen por otro lado, ya estaba arto…

- Oba-san, Oba-san…¡Oba-san! –Repetía con desprecio Ryoma una y otra vez - ¡Puedes negar la realidad todo lo que quieras, pero no va a cambiar el hecho de que a él no le importas!

…_No le importas…_

_No le… importo.._

Esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en la mente de la joven

_No, no… ¡eso es mentira!_

- Parad…por favor ¡Basta! – suplico la chica, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando. Pero a Ryoma no le importo.

- ¡Admítelo! ¡Fuiste usado y traicionado! ¡Sería mejor para ti si ella simplemente muriera!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No tienes que ver en nada de esto! ¡¡¡Eres solo un desconocido!!!– Dijo Sakuno soltándose del agarre de Ryoma, pero al hacerlo, unas de sus manos sin querer dio a la cara de él, y con la uña le hizo un rasguño en la mejilla. Al darse cuenta la chica lo que hizo, no tenía palabras… tenía miedo. En ese momento la mirada que le daba Ryoma era diferente a las anteriores. Era de ira y odio – Etto… etto… y-yo…

Ryoma, por otro lado, se quedo en shock, paso su mano derecha por la herida que le causo Sakuno. Después de eso dio una sonrisa, altanera, engreída y fría, sus ojos color dorado tenía ahora un brillo que no se podía definir bien – Mada mada dane, Sakuno – Dicho esto agarro a la joven, de las manos y la lanzo bruscamente a la cama- Nosotros tenemos un vinculo más fuerte que la sangre... –Decía mientras le arrancaba con unas de sus manos la vestimenta de Sakuno, no le importo si rasgaba la ropa, la desnudo completamente. Mientras que con la otra le agarro las manos a la chica, para que no intentara nada - ¿Aun no entiendes tu posición? Yo te compre – Dijo con una sonrisa engreída de oreja a oreja- ¡Eres mía!

Sakuno, estaba aterrada. La cara que tenía en ese momento Echizen, daba miedo. Su mirada y su forma de ser cambiaron. El chico segado por la ira, los celos y el deseo actuaba de una manera brusca, lastimándola. No se daba cuenta – Por favor… ¡duele, me estas lastimando!

- ¿Acaso no entiendes para qué uso te dieron? ¿O quien es tu dueño? – Decía mientras se desabrochaba la camisa

- ¿Q-Que quieres decir? – Pregunto con miedo la chica, mientras que miraba el ahora desnudo pecho bien formado del chico.

- No serás capaz de moverte muy lejos por los momentos, por el efecto de las drogas, hasta que no pase. Estarás débil por los momentos. Así que deberías intentar disfrutar esto. Yo te enseñare. Y esta vez, no olvidarás… -Dicho esto, el hombre se acomodo entre las piernas de Sakuno, y la beso bruscamente…robándole su primer beso.

_No… por favor, ¡NO quiero!_

_No deseo esto… ¡por favor, piedad!_

_¡¡Me estas lastimando!!_

Decía la chica entre sus pensamiento, trataba de forcejear y romper el contacto del beso, pero Ryoma la tenía bien agarrada.

Ryoma, por otro lado, quería profundizar el beso… - Abre la boca… - Ordeno sin pereza el chico.

- Por favor… ¡Parad!

- Grita, llora, patalea. Pero no parare, es mejor que lo disfrutéis… Siéntete afortunada que te are mía, perderás la virginidad será es conmigo y ¡nadie más! – El chico de mirada gatuna aprovecho el momento que Sakuno tenía los labios semiabiertos e introducir su lengua. Primero el beso fue brusco y salvaje, luego se volvió un poco suave, después empezó a jugar con la lengua de la chica, enredándola con la suya. Después Ryoma se aburrió y quiso explorar más el cuerpo de la joven.

Beso el cuello de la chica, pasándole su lengua numerosas veces, causando un placentero cosquilleo a ella. El moreno por otro lado disfrutaba el contacto y el sabor de su cuerpo.

La joven Ryuzaki tenía una lucha entre la razón y el deseo…

_¿Por que?_

_Yo no deseo esto… ¿pero, por que mi cuerpo actúa de otra forma?_

_Cada parte que toca Ryoma-san… mi cuerpo actúa por si solo y siento un calor, casi indescriptible. Deseo que no pared…Ryoma-san, huele tan bien…._

- ¡¡¡Aaaah!!! ¡R-Ryoma-san! –gimió de placer la joven, el moreno le estaba dando mucho placer, estaba acariciando unos de sus senos con una mano y con su boca succionaba el otro, pecho.

_¿Por que?_

…

_Quiero cada vez, más y más_

_¡Aun así, esto no esta bien!_

- R..Ry..Ryom…a-san –Decía entre jadeos la joven, tratando de llamar su atención, el chico solamente siguió con su "tarea", Aun así ella quiso seguir – E-Es…to… N-No…es…ta ¡bien!

-¿Segura? Por que si no lo fuera… ¿por que estas tan húmeda? – Al preguntar esto el chico, introdujo dos dedos en la parte intima de la chica. Como respuesta por parte de esta, se retorció debajo de él y no paraba de gemir, que para Ryoma más lo excitaba.

- Ryo…ma…-san… ¡Aaaaah!

- ¿Por que te niegas…? Vamos dilo…di que lo deseas -Decía Echizen sin dejar de repetir la acción en la intimidad de la chica, sus dedos entrabas y salian, sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa engreída y de total satisfacción al ver como se retorcía de placer la morena. El la deseaba, desde el primer momento que la vio – Di que lo quieres… Sakuno

- Y-yo… ¡Ryoma-san! –La chica se corrió, llenado los dedos del chico de ella – Por favor…t-term-mi…ne con es…to… ya no… agu…anto

Ante esa suplica, Ryoma no soporto más, ¡¡¡el dolor que tenía en su entrepierna lo estaba matando!!! Sin titubeos, se acomodo en las piernas de la chica y la penetro. Sin a ver tenido la delicadeza al penetrarla, causo fue lastimarla.

- Aaaaaah!!! –Sakuno, sintió un horrible dolor…al ser penetrada por el moreno, esta fue su primera vez, y fue lo más doloroso – R-Ryoma-san… ¡sal…gase! ¡No q-qui…se esto! Por…favor… ¡salg..gase dentro de m-mi!

- Yada –Se inmuto a decir el moreno y continúo moviéndose dentro de ella, sin importarle que lo disfrutara o no. Poco a poco, su respiración se fue haciendo más pesada, a veces soltaba unos jadeos y uno que otro gemido, ya que a veces Sakuno le clavaba las uñas en su espalda, lastimándolo – Eres tan malditamente estrecha – Dijo Ryoma sin evitar soltar un gruñido de placer, que para la joven eso la hizo sentirse más excitada… pero, al ser inexperta en este tema no se había dado cuenta.

Ryoma y Sakuno, al poco tiempo llegaron al climax… Cuando el moreno al derramarse dentro de Saku. Se dio cuenta que fue lo que hizo… Se levanto de la cama inmediatamente, se sentía mal al aprovecharse de ella, lo que menos quería el era lastimarla…

Al terminarse de vestir, vio como la chica no se movió cuando la dejo, estaba abrazada a si misma, cubriéndose su cuerpo desnudo, que en ese momento, estaba llenos de moretones por los idiotas que la lastimaron y llena de mordiscos causado por el…No soporto verla así, y decidió arroparla e irse. Pero al acercarse… vio que la chica estaba conciente.

- Por favor, déjame irme…-Suplico la joven, mientras que lloraba silenciosamente – Si no…Oba-san… Oba-san…

Ryoma, nuevamente se molesto, sintió esos deseos de ahorcar a Sumire y por otro lado, hacerle el amor a Sakuno, hacerla suya, una y otra vez… hasta que se olvidara de Sumire. En ese momento, algo paso por la mente del joven.

- Claro que puedo dejare ir…-Dijo Echizen, la joven alzo la mirada para ver su rostro, queriendo saber si lo que decía no era mentira… y no lo era – Una vez, que me devuelvas mi dinero. El dinero que me debe Sumire y lo que gasté comprándote en la subasta, Súmale unos gastos extras, y son 600 millones de dolares.

La joven, por otro lado, mientras que era mirada por esos ojos fríos de Ryoma. Se sentó en la cama, sin quitar su mirada color rubí de los ámbares del hombre, que hace rato la lastimo.

_No puede ser… ¡esto no esta pasando!_

- A partir de hoy será tu deuda personal – Dijo el mirándola sin ninguna expresión.

- N-No puede ser…-Dijo sin creerse todo lo que estaba sucediendo con ese hombre. ¿De donde sacaría semejante cantidad?

- En otras palabras, eres mía hasta que reciba mi dinero. Si quieres ser libre…- Dijo el joven metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón desabrochado. Por otro lado, aunque se viera que es un hombre insensible sin sentimientos, por dentro esta teniendo una lucha.

_¿Qué diablos estoy __diciendo?_

…

_Ella me olvido y me rechazo… ¿Aún así seguiré con esto?_

Decía, entre sus pensamientos… hasta al escuchar la voz de la joven, salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos y su "batalla"

- 600 millones…-susurro la joven…

-No te preocupes. Dejare que lo ganes…- Dicho esto, Ryoma le lanzo más de un billete ante ella.

_Si eso significa que puedo tenerte, te ataré a mi… ¡Eres mía y de nadie más!_

…

_Con dinero, con todo lo que pueda…¡Sakuno Ryuzaki!_

- A partir de hoy… ¡Comprare tu cuerpo a 500.000 yenes, por vez! –Dijo Ryoma, con una mirada decidida. Mientras que se mandaban miradas la joven y el moreno… miles de billetes aun caían en el suelo.

**Bueno... ya todo esta dicho, si quiere la libertad esta joven, se la tendrá que ganar****… vendiendo su cuerpo, a este hombre… Lastima, que hasta aquí no se termina las cosas  
…**

**¿Verdad, Oba-san? **

**Próximo capitulo se hablara sobre…**

"**Quien se va sin ser echado, vuelve sin ser llamado"  
****--------xxxxxxxxx-------**

**¡¡Bueno espero que les haya gustado!!!... Bye, bexos y cuidense!!**

**Espero sus comentarios ;D**

**Nos vemos... en el proximo capi!**


	3. La llegada de alguien no deseado

**Mil disculpas a todos por a verme tardado, realmente yo estaba pendiente de continuarlo, pero bueno con la cantidad de trabajos que me mandaron anteriormente en el cole, no podía actualizarlo****. ¡Pero bueno! Ya basta de excusas y vamos con el fic. **

**Primero y principal; **les quiero agradecer a TODAS las personas que comentaron, opinaron, leyeron y los que les gusto; me hicieron muy feliz y no se hacen una idea de cuanto, gracias a esto me da muchas energías de continuar e inspirarme.

**Segundo; **Sobre las personas que me comentaron de que se paresia un poco a Okane Ga Nai (No Money) Pues si, aceptaron…En si, donde me inspire y saque la idea de este fic, fue de ese anime Yaoi. Realmente para mí ese anime es muy especial, ya que fue MI primer anime Yaoi que vi en mi vida. Y bueno me gusto la temática de ese anime, me imagine por unos momentos con varias de mis parejas favoritas (De Anime) y RyoSaku fue una de las que mas encajo… y bueno aquí lo ven publicado en **.** Siendo dedicado a una GRAN amiga, ¡¡¡Neko-chan!!! ^x^

**Tercero; **Para los que me dijeron que en el anterior capi, Ryoma estaba muy OCC… Lo se y GRACIAS por decírmelo, cuando hacia el segundo capi del fic; no me gusto como actuó en si Ryoma, ¿Por que? Muchos conocemos que el no es así… (Es más, una de las razones que este personaje es mi favorito es por su actitud Fría, orgullosa y altanera… Agregando que es apuesto el personaje *u*) Nuevamente me disculpo con ustedes… Estoy intentando de hacer lo mayor posible al verdadero Echizen Ryoma. Cualquier cosa, me avisan. Aquí en este capi INTENTE de hacer el Frío Tenista. ¡dettabayo!

**Cuarto y ultimo; ****¡**Disfruten del fic! Y no duden de opinar algo sobre el fic o los personajes, por que me ayudan a mejorar ^u^

**Notas del fic: **

**Autora: Angel_Chan o Chibi Angel (Indiferentemente como prefieran llamarme, ya que tengo dos sobrenombres en mi nick) **

**Titulo: **Apuesta, sexo y tu.

**Parejas: **RyoSaku (Principal), MomoAnn, EijiOCC, TezukaOCC, KaoruOCC (Se que anteriormente había escrito _**KaoruTomo**_ pero en este capi, cambie de parecer… discúlpenme por los fans de esta pareja) RyogaOCC y SyusukeOCC.

**Advertencias: **Violencia, Violaciones, Lemon/Lima, Palabras vulgares/Obscenas. Que las personas que sean delicadas ante estos temas, por favor no leer. Gracias.

**Aclaraciones; **

**- **(La autora interrumpiendo ;P)

- _Pensamientos_

_-_ **Narrando yo. **

**.X--- Dulce lectura y larga del capi---X.**

En una oficina, se encontraba un hombre con un humor de perros. Hasta se podía sentir un aura negra saliendo de su cuerpo. Sus compañeros y amigos se estaban empezando asustar y también a preocupar. El ambiente de esa oficina, no era para NADA agradable.

-Ne… ¿O`Chibi, estas bien? –Pregunto un pelirrojo, de tez morena, ojos color azul claro y de rasgos nekos. Como respuesta tuvo una mirada acecina por parte del causante de su temor y preocupación que estaba sentado en su silla enfrente de sus amigos – ¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!! Syusuke… ¡¡¡O`Chibi da miedo…!!!

-Pues entonces te puedes largar de una puta vez… Nadie te esta obligando a quedarte aquí – Respondió frío e irritado el chico que era apodado por "O`Chibi"

- ¡Echizen!- Llamo un molesto chico de cabello negro en punta, de tez blanca y de ojos color violeta - Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu amigo, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, después de todo… NO es nuestra culpa que tú vengas con una cara de los mil demonios. Me importa una mierda que es lo que te haya pasado pero no la vengas a pagar con nosotros – Hizo una pausa, respiro profundo y continuo pero ahora un poco más calmado- Si fuera por mi y por los demás ya nos fuéramos retirado, pero como vez, estamos aquí es por TRABAJO, TRABAJO… ¿¡Eh!? –El chico de ojos color violeta no continuo por que su "jefe" y amigo… estaba dormido, en su asiento. Todos en ese instaste cayeron al estilo anime.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ECHIZEN!!!!!!!!!

Se escucho por todo el edificio, los demás trabajadores al escuchar ese grito lo que sintieron fue temor, no por el que grito, sino por el recién nombrado que le podía hacer el quien le grito.

Por otra parte… de donde provenía el grito. No estaba en la mejor forma.

Un tranquilo chico de cabello negro con reflejos verdosos, de tez morena y mirada gatuna color dorada… bostezaba sin la mayor preocupación. Esto hizo más cabrear al quien grito.

- Uhmn… si haces escándalo Momoshiro. Hasta los muertos seguramente ya se despertaron por tus gritos –Mientras que daba un gran bostezo altanero enfrente de su amigo, que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- ¿¡Escandaloso!? ¿¡Escandaloso!?... ¿¡YO!?

- Si… ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Baka –Dijo nuevamente Echizen, con una sonrisa, viendo cada reacción de su amigo. Como le encantaba hacerlo molestar…

- ¡¡SUFICIENTE!! TAL VEZ VAYA PRESO, PERO AL MENOS… ¡¡ME IRE EN PAZ!! ¡¡VEN ACA CABRON!! –Dijo un Momoshiro alterado que estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de su amigo a estrangularlo, pero los demás presentes que estaban conciente de todo, agarraron fuertemente al chico de ojos color violeta, para que así no haya ningún asesinato.

- ¡¡Nooooo!! Momo no caigas en sus juegos… ¡Sabes, muy bien que O`Chibi esta jugando! –Decía un Neko mientras agarraba la pierna de su amigo, Momo.

- ¡Momoshiro Takeshi! Cálmate de una buena vez –Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño claro; corto por arriba de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color zafiro y era de tez blanca. Esta le agarraba el brazo izquierdo.

- Eiji, Ann… No traten de protegerlo… Ya me va a conocer. –Decía un enfadado Momo. Eiji al sentir que estaba perdiendo fuerzas, llamo a su amigo Syusuke, que estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás de la oficina, comiendo… ¿palomitas…? ¿De donde la saco?

- ¡Syusuke! ¿Qué haces? ¿¡Por que no nos ayuda!? No te quedes hay sentadote ¡Nya!

Con una sonría enigmática, el recién nombrado dijo- ¿Por que? Si estoy disfrutando del espectáculo…

Para rematar la "escenita" tan única, el "agredido" sonrió con su típica altanería diciendo su típica frase – Mada mada dane… Momoshiro.

¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack!

Eso era lo que se escuchaba dentro de la cabeza de Momo, había llegado a su límite… En un momento a otro, quedo todo tirado en el suelo, como una gelatina… y si uno lo observaba mejor podían "apreciar" como el alma de su amigo salía por su boca.

- ¡Momoshiro! –Grito Ann asustada al ver a su prometido en el suelo.

En ese instaste se abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre de lentes ovalados su cabello y ojos eran color avellana, seguido de este, estaban 4 mujeres hermosas.

La 1º Chica; era de tez blanca, su cabello era largo hasta por los codos de color rojizo, su mirada de un color miel y tenía ciertos rasgos de neko. En su hermoso rostro se divisaba la madre de la simpatía, diversión e infantilismo.

La 2º Chica; su cabello corto hasta por los hombros era de color castaño claro, al igual que sus ojos. Uno de las cosas que más dejaban fascinado a más de uno era su sonrisa enigmática y que sus ojos estaban levemente rasgados, dándole una presentación hermosa y misteriosa.

La 3º Chica; Su ondulado cabello color castaño oscuro estaba amarrado en una coleta, su tez era blanca como el marfil, tenía un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, en su rostro se divisaba un toque de travesura, pero también en su presencia demostraba elegancia y autoridad. Por ultimo sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, castaño oscuro.

La 4º Chica; Era terroríficamente hermosa; Su cabello largo hasta la cintura era de color negro como la noche, sus ojos eran de color grisáceos su mirada era calculadora, fría e intelectual que con la ayuda de sus lentes ovalados, estos tenían cierto brillo dándole cierto toque terrorífico y su tez era blanca como la nieve. Una de las cosas que muchos están muy en maravillado con la joven; Una es su belleza digna de admirar, su gran inteligencia y por ultimo esta joven no solo sabe de números. Por otra parte sabe como defenderse perfectamente, con o sin armas. Cosa que muy pocas mujeres de Japón saben.

Tras de estas chicas, estaban dos hombres apuestos, Uno demostraba toda la seriedad del mundo hasta con un toque de amenaza, en otras palabras se le podía confundir con un poderoso mafioso o asesino… Su cabello era negro, su mirada era de color gris y su tez era morena. El segundo era muy parecido al hombre que era apodado por "O`Chibi" con la diferencia que en su presencia se denotaba diversión y simpatía, recalcando que sus ojos eran de color morado.

- ¿Se podría saber que rayos paso aquí? –Dijo el hombre de lentes, que al entrar todos los que estaban en la oficina se enderezaron.

- Tezuka… -Susurro Ann, mientras con una carpeta movía de un lado a otro le daba aire a su prometido. Que este aun estaba inconciente – Lo que sucedió fue…

- ¡¡QUE MOMO ESTA MUERTO!!… Buuuuuuaaaaa…. MOMO ESTA MUERTO…. Buuuuuaaa…. O`Chibi lo Mato… Buuuuaaaaa…. –Decía un Chibi Eiji señalando a un inconsciente Momo, llorando a cantaros como un niño.

- No es mi problema lo que le paso a ese denshi –Dijo un sereno Echizen. Mirando con pereza a su amigo en el suelo – ¿Inoue les dijo que estaba haciendo un escándalo Momo, verdad? –Dijo sin rodeos el empresario. Como respuesta tuvo por unos momentos el silencio de Tezuka. Una de las personas que respetaba y admiraba.

- Ryoma, mi amor… No sabes, cuanto te extrañe –Dijo melosa la mujer de cabello ondulado color castaño oscuro. Por otro lado, la presencia de la mujer para nada fue del agrado del recién nombrado que bufo hastiado.

- Uy… Ryoma, si sigues así con ese carácter te saldrán arrugas sobre tus arrugas de "Cubo de Hielo" –Dijo la chica de rasgos Neko – Aunque también te comprendo y compadezco… ¿Quién no estaría Amargado al ver a Tomoka?

- Solamente estas diciendo eso por que me tienes envidia Kurumi –Dijo molesta Tomoka, al referirse de esa forma con ella. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada era como el pan de cada día pelearse con la pelirroja – Además, deberías preocuparte en madurar… por que si sigues así lo único que vas a tener de compañía toda tu vida será estar en un PRE-ESCOLAR.

- ¡JA! Prefiero eso que verme como una Kitsune… -Contraatacó la pelirroja

- ¿¡Como!? –Dijo una Ofendida Tomaka – Atrévete a decirlo… Mocosa.

- Kitsune – Dijo serena Kurumi. Mientras que la otra mujer la vio con rabia, la neko al darse cuenta le respondio - ¡hey! No ve veas así… tu me lo pedisteis y como buena persona que soy, te lo dije -Ambas mujeres se miraron, teniendo una lucha… ninguna daba su brazo a torcer ni tan poco lo harían

- ¡Nya! Kuru por favor no pelees –Dijo un Eiji preocupado de que su amiga empezara otra pelea con Tomo, últimamente las peleas de ambas cada vez estaban más fuerte y para calmarla decidió fue separarla lo antes posible - _Neeee… lo que puede dar más miedo que la mismísima muerte es una Kuru molesta y la verdad desde niños a sido experta en meterse o ganarse una pelea… Será mejor que tome su atención. Pero antes…_- ¡Kuru! –Dijo emocionado un Eiji mitad neko abalanzándose a la recién nombrada, dándole un gran abrazo, pero por sorprendente que sea no la estaba estrangulando.

- ¿¡Eiji!? –Dijo sorprendida y sonrojada la pelirroja – _¡Rayos! Había olvidado por completo que Eiji estaba aquí… ¡Oh, no! El baka de Eiji me esta abrazando ¿¡Que hago!?... Uhmn, seguramente mis mejillas debe estar que arde, desde hace un tiempo ya estos acercamiento de el me están afectando –_ Yo también me alegro de verte… pero necesito MI espacio –Dijo Kurumi estando lo más serena posible… pero la verdad es que sus mejillas la delataban.

- ¿¡EEEEEEh!? –Dijo un incrédulo, triste y un poco molesto Eiji- Neeeee… Pero Kuru siempre te a gustado que te abrase y esa era la forma en la que siempre te eh saludado ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estas rara - decía esto ultimo con evidente molestia, rompiendo el cariñoso contacto entre ellos. Por otra parte, Kuru se sintió mal y culpable.

- Se ve que eres muy ingenuo Eiji –Dijo la chica de cabello corto color castaño claro, junto con su típica sonrisa enigmática, con un toque de sadismo y travesura. El Neko solamente la miro extrañado, ella más alargo la sonrisa, Kuru por otra parte… sabía como era ella de pies a cabeza, después de todo era su mejor amiga – Me extraña que no sepas la razón por que Kurumi se comporte tan rara contigo y que te evite para que le abrases…

- ¿Me estas evitando? ¿Nya? –Pregunto frunciendo las cejas el Neko.

Mientras la pelirroja estaba nerviosa y le daba pequeñas miradas asesina a la chica de sonrisa sádica que era su "amiga" –_ Si son esos tus amigos para que querer enemigos…_- Si, pero no era… mi intención…. –Decía la pelirroja, vio como el pelirrojo alzo una ceja en forma de interrogación, lo que no se dio cuenta el Neko que ese acto fue demasiado sexy para Kurumi – Lo que sucede es que tengo mucho… trabajo y pues, últimamente eh estado de mal humor y realmente no lo quería pagar contigo ¿Verdad, Kaede? –Termino de dar la explicación la pelirroja, dando por ultimo que la ayude su "amiga" quien fue la que le metió en este enredó.

Ahora la mirada azulada del neko era posada sobre Kaede que aun seguí con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tardo unos minutos en responder, pero por suerte para Kurumi la respuesta que dio la salvo – Claro, es que tu sabes como es Ryoma, siempre manda trabajo tras trabajo.

El Neko al escuchar la afirmación de Kaede se tranquilizo y suavizo la mirada – Neee… lo siento, Kuru. Pero para la próxima me lo dices ¿si? Realmente me sentí mal que te comportaras de esa forma conmigo.

- Jejejejeje… lo siento. No, volverá a pasar – _Eso espero…_-

- No quisiera interrumpir su "momento" –Dijo Tomoka mientras con los dedos hacia comillas – Pero no se han dado cuenta que Ryoma, Momoshiro, Ann, Kaoru, y Tezuka… se han ido

- Tezuka se ha ido a una reunión que tenía con los de la Hyotei, Kaoru fue a trabajar ya que dentro de unas horas el también tendrá una reunión, Momo y Ann fueron a donde Inoue para que lo examinara, había despertado hace unos momentos, pero como ustedes estaban tan entretenidos en sus cosas que no se dieron cuenta –Decía un Syusuke con su sonrisa sádica – Ryoma… creo que se fue a su casa. – Al decir esto último su sonrisa más se alargo cosa que no comprendieron los presentes.

- ¡Je! El Chibisuke seguramente fue a disfrutar de su "regalito" –Dijo el chico que era muy parecido a Ryoma.

- Ryoga, Syusuke… ¿A que se refieren con "regalito"? –Dijo una Tomoka algo extrañada pero molesta que no le contaran algo de su querido Ryoma. Su príncipe. Pero antes que le respondiera la chica de cabello negro y de mirada grisácea, dijo algo que aun más le dejo confundido.

- ¿No me digan que Inoue le dio la dirección? –Dijo frunciendo las cejas en forma de molestia y se arreglaba sus lentes – Ese hombre… cuando le digo que no lo haga, lo hace.

- Pero Fullumy, si no fuera sido con la ayuda de Inoue… ¿No crees que estaría en peligro? –Dijo ahora un Ryoga un poco más serio – Imagínate que le fuera pasado si fuera caído en manos que seguramente no tendría buenas intensiones.

- Se que por una parte tienes razón, pero lo que temo que es lo que puede hacer Ryoma. Después de todo aquí entre nosotros sabemos que el es "el rey del hielo" y es una de las personas más insensibles. Con abrir la boca YA lastima a alguien… que será de la criatura –Dijo Fullumy dando un largo suspiro.

- Bueno sabemos que el Chibisuke puede ser el rey de los Baka… pero al ser esa tipo de persona, no creo que le haga daño –Dicho esto se fue Ryoga seguido de Syusuke. Al rato Fullumy se fue, si se quedaba hay… seguramente Tomoka no la dejaría en paz hasta que le sacara información. No negaba que esa mujer era buena de corazón, pero si se enteraba que Ryoma tiene una chica en su casa y que le tiene un cariño en especial, no se sabe que es lo que pueda suceder, esa mujer es muy posesiva y cuando uno esta cegado por los celos no esta conciente de sus actos.

--------------------------------------------

_¡Aaaah!... ¡Aaah!... ¡Parad!... Me duele… ¡¡Me lastimas!!_

_¡¡Ryoma-san!!_

En la cama de una habitación de la residencia Echizen, se movía una joven por todos lados de la cama, estaba sudando… estaba teniendo otra vez el mismo sueño. Ese recuerdo… Ese hombre como la hacia suya, como le quitaba su inocencia, como la lastimaba… y luego esto…

_Si quieres ser libre, tendrás que pagar por lo que yo pague por ti… desde ahora, cada vez que te acuestes conmigo te pagare 500.000 yenes._

Al escuchar esto ultimo, cerro sus ojos y con ambas manos de cada lado de la cabeza se tapaba los oídos, para no escuchar más, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

_No… No quiero, pasar por lo mismo…_

Dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran a flote

…_**Lo harás… **_

Dijo una voz, inmediatamente enfrente de ella, apareció una chica, estaba desnuda, al igual que ella, la chica que estaba enfrente de ella era igual que ella, con la diferencia que su mirada y su expresión era diferente. Llena de malicia, de sadismo… y de burla.

_No deseo esto…_

Dijo mirando a la joven que estaba parada enfrente de ella, mientras que la chica estaba tumbada en el suelo.

_**¿Así? No lo creo ¿Por qué no lo admites? Te gusto que el te hiciera suya**_

…_No, no ¡No!..._

_¡¡Basta!! _

_**Dilo, te gusto que te penetrara, con solo hacerte la idea que le perteneces, ya te gusta**_

Decía la chica mientras que se abrazaba y pasaba sus manos acariciándose sensualmente su cuerpo.

_¡Claro que no!... Yo no soy de nadie…_

_**¿Así? Pues veo que no, solamente tienes miedo **_

_**¿Verdad?**_

Esta vez, la chica la miro con algo de pena en su mirada, pero fue por unos segundos

…_**Tienes miedo…**_

_¡¡Urusei!!_

…_Onegai…_

…_Onegai…_

…_**Me das lastima… **_

_**Te aferras a tu pasado **_

_**Un pasado que ya quedo atrás**_

Esta vez la chica se escuchaba molesta, la miraba con asco y llena de ira

_**¡¡Solamente eres una cobarde que no se quiere enfrentar a las cosas!!**_

_**¡Pues huye!**_

…_**Como siempre…**_

_**¡¡Huye Como la propia cobarde que eres!!**_

…_**Pero con eso nunca desaparecerá tu miedo…**_

_No, por favor_

_¡No lo digas…!_

_**El miedo que tienes**_

_**Por ellos**_

…_No…_

_¡¡Parad!!_

_¡No!_

_**Por él**_

_¡__Basta!_

…_**El miedo de que te abandonen, te rechacen**__**, te olviden…**_

_**¿Fue doloroso, cierto?**_

_¡¡¡__Cállate!!!_

**-0x0x0x0x---Fin del sueño---0x0x0x0-**

Se despertó sobre saltada, inmediatamente se sentó en la cama, sentía débil su cuerpo y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no le importo, ya estaba acostumbrada. Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la misma habitación de aquel hombre. Se entristeció y en busca de consuelo se abrazo a ella misma, no lloro… las lágrimas persistían en salir pero ella no lo dejo. Tuvo la necesidad de tomar agua y se dirigió a la cocina. Con dificultad se levanto de la cama, cuando se paro sintió un dolor en sus piernas, brazos y su parte intima. Aun así, no se daría por vencida, necesitaba tomar un vaso de agua.

--------------------------------

Estaba cabreado, como se odiaba a él, como odiaba a esa chica…

- ¡Maldición! –Dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe al volante del auto. Por que tenía que perder los estribos en aquel momento, la obligo… bueno mejor dicho la violo a esa chica, la quería… y demasiado. Estaba tan deseoso de tenerla… que no pensó en ella, en como se sentiría. Ahora, no sabía con que cara la iba a mirar… Suspiro, al ver que estaba entrando en la residencia Echizen. Será un largo día…

Estaciono el carro y por ultimo salio de este, llego hasta la puerta y antes de entrar a la casa, respiro profundo.

- Uhmn… Demonios. Todo lo que puede causar el deseo y la necesidad de necesitar de alguien. Como te odio Sakuno.

Al entrar se quito la corbata y la lanzo por hay, fue caminando dando en la cocina, hay la vio, con una camisa color blanca de él, estaba tomando agua, se quedo petrificado, palpito su corazón y cierta zona – _¡Mierda!_ – Apenas que la ve ya tiene la necesidad de tomarla –_Qué patético te has vuelto… Un Echizen que se baja a ese nivel… _

Aun así prefirió acercarse y ver en que podía ayudarla, después se iría y se tomaría un baño con agua sumamente fría.

- Sakuno…

Se diviso como la joven dio un pequeño salto, se asusto tanto, que dejo caer el vaso que tenía en manos. Voltio y vio aquel hombre, de repente la ira que tenía hacia el… desapareció y su corazón empezó a palpitar de ¿felicidad?... –_Reacciona Sakuno, recuerda lo que te hizo… pero… -_ Y-Yo lo s-siento… -decía la joven mientras que se agachaba para recoger los trozos de vidrio del vaso.

- Hmnp… no importa- Dijo el con indiferencia, la verdad no le importaba el vaso, pero al ver que se acercaba a recoger los trozos de vidrio, se preocupo, sabía desde un principio que ella era muy torpe – Oe. Deja eso –Dijo el acercándose a ella, al momento que se acerca, ella empieza temblar… pero no de miedo, era algo diferente… ¿estaba nerviosa? ¿En que forma?

En el momento que Sakuno iba a recoger los trozos de vidrio, sintió como Ryoma se le acercaba, su mirada en vez de dirigirse a los trozos de vidrios su mirada se dirigió al empresario sin parar su acción. Cortándose.

- ¡Itai! –Grito inmediatamente al sentir una punzada de dolor en su dedo índice de su mano derecha.

- Te dije que lo dejaras, torpe –Dijo algo irritado, iba acercar su mano a la mano herida de la joven –_ No Baka_ - pero ella la retiro inmediatamente, en ese momento su irritación, preocupación y miedo aumento –_ ¿Me tiene miedo?_- Oe. Dame tu mano.

- No es necesario… estoy bien –Dijo sin verle a la cara. Este acto lo molesto aun más, le agarro la mano herida y la tomo entre las suyas, al momento de tocarla se dio cuenta que estaba hirviendo. Al sentir tal temperatura, para asegurarse poso su mano en su frente y no estaba equivocado – ¡Tsk! Tienes fiebres y te parasteis en ese estado… Baka.

- T-Tranquilo… No te preocupes… es normal, cuando me tenían encerrada también me p-pasaba esto… - Tartamudeaba, cuando sintió el contacto de aquel hombre sobre su piel, su cuerpo se estremeció, pero fue un estremecimiento placentero, cosa que más la asustaba - ¿¡Ryoma-san!? –No pudo contener su sorpresa, y es que no se lo esperaba de él…

- hmnp… ¿Te párese poco? –Dicho esto la alzo entre sus brazos, cargándola al estilo de una novia, la dirigió a su cuarto y la arropo, le curo el dedo y trajo compresas frías y se las fue colocando en su frente para bajar la fiebre, cosa que no sucedía –_No tengo otra opción…_- Busco su móvil, busco cierto numero y lo marco…

- "Moshi, Moshi" –Se escucho del otro lado de la línea una voz masculina.

- Trae tu trasero aquí, Ahora. En mi casa en 5 minutos sin falta –Dijo un Ryoma MUY pero MUY frío a la persona de la otra línea. Que al escucharlo le dio más de un escalofrió y para nada placentero.

- ¿Qué? Ryoma que sucede… -Pregunto con temor el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

- Ya hable, triste si no escuchasteis… - Iba a continuar a hablarle al hombre de la otra línea, que horita necesitaba de su ayuda, pero fue interrumpido por cierta persona… Un idiota, Momo.

- ¡Momoshiro! ¡Qué demonios haces? ¡¡Dame mi teléfono!! – Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz que hace momentos amenazo que llegara en 5 minutos a su casa… - Ann ¡¡controla a tu bruto prometido!!

- Mira Cabron no creas que no me eh olvidado lo de hace un rato, después me las a pagar, hasta que no veas que me de un infarto no te vas a quedar quieto… - Hablaba el resentido Momo. Mientras que Ryoma escuchando lo que le decía su fastidioso amigo, rodó los ojos.

-Momoshiro…

- ¿Qué?

- Mada mada dane – Y después de decir su frase, tranco. Dejando a un Momo con las palabras en la boca.

Pi…. Pi……pi…..pi……

Había trancado el teléfono, de repente en el mismo lugar empieza a sonar un móvil, era la de su mujer, su prometida, ella sin chispear contesto, y se escucho la voz de su amigo Ryoma. Esta por otro lado le miro incrédula.

- ¿Que compre ropa femenina e intima…? ¿¡En 7 minutos!?... Debes estar…. – gruño - Esta bien…. Tratare. Inoue, que prepares tu maletín por que vas a tratar con un paciente.

- ¿Quién? –Pregunto Inoue sin esconder la curiosidad. Por que si era Ryoma, eso sería de locos… Nunca pensaría que llegaría ese día. Ese hombre era terco cuando se trataba de su salud.

- Sakuno Ryuzaki. Tiene mucha fiebre, y no se le ha podido bajar por los momentos. –Dijo Ann, calmando las dudas de Inoue.

- De acuerdo –Dijo si Chispear Inoue, arreglando su maletín y metiendo ciertas medicinas que tal vez necesite.

- Por cierto, toma – Dijo Ann entregándole el móvil a él, ignorando las miradas de Momo de "Pásame el Teléfono que le voy a decir sus cuantas verdades".

-¿Si? –Dijo sereno Inoue, lastima que no duro por mucho. A veces Ryoma era la mismísima copia de Tezuka.

- Están pasando los segundos, tienes 3 minutos… Si pasan los 5 minutos, y si por cierta "casualidad" despiertas en un lugar que ni tu abuela conoce y vez que te estas pudriendo en el infierno recuérdame en ese momento ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo un muy irritado y amenazante "O`Chibi"

-S-Si…

- Bueno… pasan los segundos… ¡Quiero tu trasero AHORA! –Dijo esto tranco Echizen.

- Bueno, será mejor irme… nos vemos después Ann. Dile a Fullumy que cierre la oficina y dile donde estoy –Dijo Inoue yéndose del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Sabía que Echizen era incapaz de lastimar a un amigo, pero era mejor no dejar su pellejo a la suerte.

Por otra parte en la oficina del Doctor de Inoue se encontraba Ann con las cejas fruncidas y un Momo pataleando como un niño.

- Ann… ¡¡Por favor, quiero ir!! – Decía revolcándose como un niño en el suelo.

- Dije que NO –Dijo apareciendo varios tic en su cabeza

- Por favor… -Decía colocando ojitos de cordero degollado. Por otra parte Ann trago en seco, amaba a ese hombre… y no se necesitaba cuatros dedos de enfrente para saber que era endemoniadamente sexy.

- NO –Resistiéndose a esos ojos color violeta.

- Por favor… -Insistió Momo.

- No…

- Plissss -Suplico, no desistiría… hasta que el diga basta.

- Suspiro con cansancio - De acuerdo, pero no quiero que causes problemas… recuerda que vamos es por que esa chica llamada Sakuno; esta mal

- ¡¡Gracias!! Te amo –Dicho esto beso a su mujer y ella no dudo en corresponderle…

---------------------------

Por otro lado en la residencia Echizen, ciertos jóvenes no estaban de lo más cómodos.

…_Ryoma-san, se ve muy molesto…_

_Seguramente por lo del vaso, realmente no era mi intensión_

Decía en sus pensamientos la joven Ryuzaki, mirando al empresario que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirando cierto punto de la habitación.

- ¿Que? –Pregunto entre un bostezo Ryoma, mirando la joven. Por otra parte, la joven se sonroja hasta más no poder.

- …etto... ettooo…. Y-yo… ¿R-Ryoma-san? –Tartamudeaba sin poder evitarlo la joven, tratando de que la mirada del moreno no le quitara el aire que le queda, esa mirada le intimidaba mucho – L-Lo siento…

Por otro lado Ryoma no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando y antes que diga una de sus monosílabas, sonó el timbre. Se fue sin decirle nada, dejando una preocupada y triste Sakuno.

_Mou… Se ve que esta molesto…_

_¿Por que me siento tan mal?_

Se preguntaba la chica, en ese instante sintió como su vista se nublaba, quería llorar… se acurruco más en la cama. Cerró cuidadosamente sus hermosos ojos color rubí.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Siento este dolor?_

….

_Después de todo apenas conozco a ese hombre y no es… _

…_Nada mío… _

Dudo decir esto ultimo

_**¿Aun te lo estas preguntando?**_

_**Vaya que si eres una tonta**_

_¿Que? A que te refieres_

Nuevamente esa voz, su yo interior... hacia aparición. Cosa que nunca le sucedía.

_**¿Por que te cuesta entender…?**_

Dijo cansada la voz, como si lo que estaba pasando fuera lo más obvio

_¡__Pero si no lo se!… ¿¡Por que no me lo dices, si lo sabes!? _

_En ves de estar con tanto misterios_

Estaba molesta, su yo interior, estaba con un misterio… por que no se lo decía y ya. Su molestia creció más al escuchar la risa de "su otro yo"

_**¿**__**Decírtelo?**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Si siempre has tenido la respuesta…**_

_**Retrocede atrás y te darás cuenta cuales son tus sentimientos sobre ese hombre**_

…_**En especial, el por que de tu dolor y **__**el por que de tu felicidad al verlo, al escucharlo…**_

_**¿Crees que es malo, por lo que te hizo ayer?**_

_**Por que solamente, reclamo lo que le pertenecía**_

_¿Pertenecía?_

…_**Tu…**_

Le respondió inmediatamente a su pregunta

_**¿Acaso olvidasteis la promesa?**_

…_**Aquí el único malo…**_

_**Eres tú**_

_**¿Sabes?**_

_**Me decepcionas **_

…_**Aquí el único que huye, sin dar la cara eres tú…**_

_**¿Por qué no maduras, ya?**_

…..

Sakuno, por otro lado su molestia se esfumo, no tenía palabras de lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero ¿Pertenecerle? ¿Promesa? Es que acaso ya conocía a ese hombre de apellido Echizen. Se sentía tan frustrada, quería saber… quería entender.

Pero los recuerdos, su dolor, su decepción, su miedo… no la dejaba tranquila.

_Entonces… ¿Qué hago?_

_Lo intento, pero no puedo… ¡deberías entenderme!_

Decía frustrada Sakuno, quería hacerlo, intentarlo… ¿Pero como lo podía hacer, si su pasado le recordaba cosas desagradables?

…_**Te entiendo perfectamente…**_

_**Sabemos que a veces cuesta adaptarse a las cosas nuevas o entender ciertas cosas que son muy dolorosas para uno, pero la vida continua. Uno no se puede quedar errado en el pasado. **_

_**Aun cuando uno cae una y otra vez, hay que levantarse y seguir… no caerse y dejar de persistir. Creyendo que es el fin.**_

…………

_**Si quieres ser más fuerte, pues lucha **_

_**¿No fue lo que le dijisteis a él? **_

…_Yo…_

Cuando le fue a responder a "su yo", fue interrumpida por una voz de un hombre que para ella era desconocida.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sintió ciertas lagrimas que pasaron repentinamente por sus mejillas, sin poderlo evitar. ¿Estaba llorando? Otra vez se había quedado dormida… Diviso como ambos hombres se le quedaban mirando, uno con una mirada paterna que le recordó a cierta persona de infancia y el otro con una mirada llena de preocupación pero trataba de que no se notara. Eso la hizo reír un poco, pero le dolía la cabeza… de repente sintió una pequeña punzada en su antebrazo.

Le estaba inyectando cierto liquido, seguramente el hombre de lentes que le miraba con ese cariño paterno debía ser el medico.

- Bien, ya con esto debe estar mejor… tuvisteis suerte Ryoma, si esa fiebre fuera subido un poco más, tal vez la podías perder. Vaya que si estas lleno de suerte –Dijo Inoue, mirando a Echizen, que este solamente bufo y miro a un lado. Pero por dentro estaba aliviado que la chica este ahora a salvo – Tiene que comed bien, horita Fullumy debe de estar preparando la sopa. Esta muy débil y necesita todo los nutrientes de los alimentos.

- hmnp… Esta bien.

- Cualquier cosa me llamas, ahora lo que necesita es descansar… -Decía el Doctor guardando sus cosas en su maletín – Bien, ahora… como buen doctor que eh sido. Deberías de invitarme una taza de café ¿no? –Termino de decir mientras que se arreglaba las gafas, teniendo un brillo terrorífico, dándole a entender a Ryoma "lo haces o lo haces, y si te resistes tengo mejores formas de convencerte…"

- Uhmn… si eres molesto –Decía Ryoma dirigiéndose a la puerta, dando a entender a Inoue que lo siguiera, para cualquiera no lo entendería y esperaría una respuesta como toda persona "normal". Pero conociendo a Ryoma Echizen, era de pocas palabras a diferencia de su hermano Ryoga Echizen. Cuando conocías a ambos hermanos, en especial el menor no necesitabas de un adivinador para poder saber que decía o pasaba por su cabeza. Eso si, siempre costaba la primera vez.

Inoue lo siguió hasta la cocina al menor del Echizen, entrando a la cocinando, miro a su esposa. Se veía tan hermosa, su cabello negro recogido en una cola de cabello, con un delantal y sus lentes por los momentos no lo tenía puesto, viendo directamente y perdiéndose en su mirada grisácea. Aun cuando demostraba ser la mujer más fría y escasa de sentimiento, podía llegar a ser la mujer más dulce del planeta.

Ya el mismo lo había comprobado y vaya que te dejaba sin aire… hasta un hombre como el, apodado "el rey de los datos".- _Que bueno tiempos…_-Pensó recordando varios momentos con su mujer y amigos.

Ryoma por otro lado cuando le fue a entregar la taza de café a Inoue, tuvo ganas de vomitar… Su amigo tenía una cara de bobo enamorado. Rodó los ojos asqueado.

- Si no quieres que te vomite el café, quita esa cara –Dijo Ryoma dándole bruscamente el café sin importarle si se quemaba o no. Por otro lado, Inoue se despertó rápido de su mundo enamorado.

- Cof, cof, cof… No tenías que hablar así Ryoma –Dijo un incomodo Inoue, que estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza. Lo había cachado, esta ya era la segunda vez que lo agarraban mirando a su mujer de una manera algo "boba".

- Como sea… -Dijo el como respuesta. Sentándose en una la silla de la mesa, tomando su café.

- ¿Como esta la pequeña? –Pregunto Fullumy cambiando de tema, sabía que esos temas le incomodaba a su esposo, podía ser el mejor doctor pero cuando se trataba del amor era torpe.

- Esta bien… -Dijo Inoue tomando asiento y tomando su típica seriedad – ¿Cuanto falta para que llegue Ann?

- Gruño antes de responder un malhumorado Ryoma – Se a retrasado 4 minutos…

Antes que respondiera Inoue, sonó el timbre. Ryoma con pereza fue abrir la puerta… el por otro lado lo siguió y lo que vio no le pareció del todo bueno. Temía como actuaría Echizen al ver semejante barbaridad, hay en la puerta se encontraba Ann algo apenada y atrás de ella estaba casi todo el grupo; Eiji, Kurumi, Kaede, Syusuke, Momo y Tezuka junto Kaoru a regañadientes. Seguramente el causante de que todos ellos estén hay sea por Momoshiro.

¡Oh no! Temía por la vida del pobre idiota glotón. Gruño molesto, ahora se veía obligado a comprar flores para un funeral. - _Gastando dinero por nada… que mal. Bueno al menos ya tengo suficientes datos del futuro muerto_ -

- … -Ryoma no decía nada. Estaba mirando a todos, mientras que estos le daban una sonrisa a excepción de Tezuka, Kaoru y una Ann apenada.

- Lo siento, por la intromisión Echizen, pero ya conoces al Baka de Takeshi… - Decía Ann dandole un fuerte codazo a Momo por el estomago.

- Trajisteis la ropa –Dijo sin rodeos Echizen. Se notaba a leguas que estaba molesto… No le quedo de otra que suspirar Ann.

- Si, lo compre… -Dicho esto, Echizen le dio paso a Ann, Tezuka, Kaoru y a los pandas de coleados.

- ¡Hasta que nos invitas a pasar Echizen!- Dijo un fastidioso Momo. Mientras que una Ann exploto.

- ¡Momoshiro Takeshi! ¡¡Si aprecias tu vida es mejor que te mantengas callado!! –Dijo Ann con el puño en alto, preparado para darle un buen coscorrón a un aterrado Momo.

- ¡¡Eeeeeh!! ¡Eeeeeh! ¡Dale! ¡Dale! ¡Dale, Ann! ¡No dudes! ¡Pelea como un hombre…! Digo una mujer… ¡bueno, tu sabes como! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡¡Uuuuh!! – Gritaban emocionados los nekos e infantiles del grupo.

- Y eso también va para ustedes –Dijo Ann dándole una mirada asesina a ambos nekos.

Todos entraron a la residencia Echizen y se sentaron en la sala. Dentro un rato llego Fullumy con unos bocadillos y con té.

- Inoue y ¿Como esta la pequeña Saku? –Pregunto Kaede luego de tomar un sorbo de té verde.

- Bien, ahora lo que falta que mantenga reposo –Dijo el comiendo un bocadillo.

- Ssssh Eso significa que el baka de Momo tiene que estar con la boca cerrada, vaya tengo pena por la chica, no podrá descansar tranquila – Decía Kaoru con total pena hacia la joven.

- Si… - Respondió el mismismo Momo sin aun captar la "ofensa" – ¿¡QUE!?

- ¿Lo ven? –Dijo un Kaoru mirando al idiot… cof, cof, cof… digo a Momoshiro.

- ¡¡Maldita Serpiente, mira quien habla!! Seguramente con tu presencia le debe estar dando pesadillas –Dijo un Momo levantándose de su asiento seguido de Kaoru, que ya estaban a punto de lanzarse uno sobre el otro iniciando una pelea.

- Ano…. –Dijo una voz muy suave y femenina, todos al escucharla se encontraron a un Echizen, dudaron, no creía que Ryoma con personalidad de un demonio tenga esa vocecita… ¿Oh si? Cuando iban a preguntar que era eso, una cabecita salio de un lado del bien formado cuerpo de Echizen.

Era una joven de cómo unos 16 años, de cabellera larga hasta la cintura de color castaño rojizo, amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos color rubíes grandes pero hermosos con un brillo que se denotaba inocencia, su blanca piel como el marfil y que a simple vista se veía muy suave queriendo comprobar si era cierto. Su vestimenta era un vestido sencillo de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas dejando ver parte de sus piernas, el vestido era de tirante y tenía hermosos estampados de flores y pétalos de cerezos. Por ultimo tenía unas sandalias bajas de color blanco.

Todos quedaron en maravillados, era como ver un ángel. Un hermoso ángel…

Por otra parte el hermoso ángel, estaba incomodo, tenía vergüenza… nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención. Solamente había hablado al ver horrorizada a esos dos hombres que se iba a pelear, ella nunca le gusto la violencia y verlo eso era como un golpe bajo para ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente agarrando con sus frágiles manos el brazo derecho de Ryoma y escondiendo su cara.

Echizen se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la joven y gruño, él no estaba de la mejor manera, primero al verla vestida así, tenía que reconocerlo era ver un ángel… su ángel. Le había dicho que se quedara recostada en la cama, pero NO quiso y deseo bajar junto el y realmente no se pudo negar ante esos ojos color rubíes.

- Se van a quedar hay como unos idotas o ¿que? –Dijo un gruñón Echizen, que los presentes al escucharlo. Salieron de su trance.

- Neee… O`Chibi, ¿Quién es ella? ¿¡Es un ángel!? –Pregunto con inocencia el Neko. Acercándose a Sakuno, mientras que esta más se escondió.

- Kawaiiii… que preciosa niña –Decía una en maravillada Kurumi y Ann.

- ¿Ella es Sakuno? –pregunto serena Fullumy, pero en su mirada se notaba que quería despaturrar en un abrazo a la joven.

- Hmnp… - Dijo Ryoma, que para Fullumy fue un "si"

- ¿Sakuno? Que bonito nombre –Decía Kaede, acercándose a la joven. Noto el miedo y la incomodidad de ser el centro de atención – Hola Sakuno, Mi nombre es Kaede Kunimitsu –Se presento Kaede.

- Etto… etto… M-Mucho g-gusto-o Kaede-san –Dijo Sakuno, aun agarrando el brazo de Ryoma, bajo un poco la cabeza en forma de reverencia y respeto. Ese acto fue aun más tierno para las chicas y chicos.

- Kawaiii… Mi nombre es Kurumi Kinomoto –Decía una enérgica Kurumi señalándose, luego señalo a Ann que estaba a su lado – Ella es Ann Tachibana.

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!... –Decía dando brinco Eiji, llamando la atención del "Ángel" y la de los demás – Mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru, Saku-chan –Un tic en el ojo apareció en la cabeza de Ryoma. Los celos al parecer estaban saliendo a flote sobre el "rey de hielo"

- Yo soy Momoshiro Takeshi –Se presento el glotón del grupo – Pero como estamos en confianza dime Momo. Oh cierto, esta es la serpiente… Kaoru Kaidoh, tranquila se que este tipo es feo, pero estamos tratando de llamar a un controlador de animales, y si tiene suerte tal vez se lo lleven a un Circo –Decía Momo, que como respuesta de la serpiente tuvo un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Auch! ¿¡Quieres pelear!?

- Tú fuisteis el que comenzasteis denshi, pero ¿pelear? Puedes mantener una pelea por más de 2 segundos. Baka –Decía con burla Kaoru, preparándose para pelear. Pero como respuesta ambos "peleadores" obtuvieron dos coscorrones por parte de Ann y Kurumi.

- Ya cállense. ¿¡No ven que la están asustando!? – Decía al unísono una Neko y una Ann con el puño en alto.

- Permítame, yo soy Syusuke Fuji –Decía Fuji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus ojos azulados, intimidando a Sakuno.

- Y por ultimo, el es mi hermano; Tezuka Kunimitsu –Dijo tranquilamente Kaede señalando a su Nii-san.

Ahora era el turno de quedarse en maravillada Sakuno, todas esas personas… se veían tan elegantes, tan alegres, tan honesto, simpáticos, divertidas, tan únicos y un sin fin de cosas.

- ¡M-Mucho gusto! – Alejándose un poco de Ryoma y haciendo una reverencia – M-Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki.

- ¡¡Ryoma, es tan hermosa…!! –Decía con estrellitas Kurumi, que aprovecho el momento para abrazarla. Pero no fue la única, Ann, Eiji y Fullumy la estaban abrazando.

- ¡¡O`Chibi como te envidio!! Saku-chan es una monada ¡Nya!–Decía tan feliz Eiji con estrellitas alrededor, cargando a las 4 chicas que tenía abrazadas.

- Yo quiero también alguien así… -Decía con corazoncitos en los ojos y estrellitas Fullumy.

- Si continuas con ese comportamiento me voy a poner celoso –Decía un Momo, haciendo un puchero, refiriéndose a Ann que se había encariñado con la joven de mirada rubíes.

- Es que con solo mirarla… ¡¡te encariñas!! –Decía Ann, restregando su mejilla con la de Saku.

- Ryoma-san… -Decía una chibi Saku; ya algo mareada y roja de tanto bochorno, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Ryoma. Pero este fue algo brusco cuando la ayudo, empujo a todo el mundo y la agarro, atrayéndola hacía el.

- Auch… O`chibi, eso dolió –Se quejaba un Eiji tirado en el suelo.

- ¡No debisteis ser tan brusco! –Dijo una enfadada Kurumi.

- Mada mada dane… -Dijo Ryoma volteándose junto con Sakuno. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, para que así, pueda comer y recuperar fuerzas.

Todo el día fue "normal" Todos estaban muy en cantados con la presencia de Sakuno, no solo por su belleza si no por su ternura e inocencia. Comieron todos, pasaron un rato teniendo una conversación muy animada.

Sakuno o mejor dicho la "Monada del grupo" Como así le decían Momo y Eiji. Rió con sus nuevos amigos. Realmente se sintió muy bien y cómoda con esas personas, uno que otro le contaba como era Echizen, todos tenían algo que decir. Aprovechando la oportunidad para hacerle bromas a un malhumorado Ryoma. Así paso el rato, entre risas, sonrisas y más…

Ya estaba oscureciendo y todos se tenían que ir a sus casas. En la puerta de la residencia Echizen. Se divisaba como los nekos del grupo lloraban a cántaro por que se tenían que separar de Sakuno. Haciendo un escándalo…

Buuuuu… Saku-chan, no te olvides de nosotros ¿vale? –Decía llorando a cantaros Eiji, lamentablemente… cuando intento abalanzarse a abrazar a Saku. Echizen le planto su zapato (Cortesía de un Ryoma celoso) en toda su cara, sorprendentemente el neko se podía mantener en pie. Eso sí, dolorosamente. Mientras que el joven empresario tenía su mirada serena sin una pizca de culpabilidad ni nada.

- ¡Auch! No fui yo y dolió... Ssssh –Decía con dolor fingido Kaoru. Aunque no era el único que se sentía mal por el neko. Después de todo eso le iba a dejar una marca para mañana y cuidado si no fue para hoy.

- Bueno chicos es mejor irnos antes que Echizen destroce a Kikumaru o alguien –Decía Tezuka con su notable seriedad, este se mantuvo en silencio durante "la despedida". Cosa que en esto ultimo no era cierto por que quedaron en verse mañana. (Qué exagerados ¿no?)

Todos asintieron sin dudar y se llevaron arrastra a un Chibi Eiji que en su bello rostro tenía una gran huella de zapato. Cortesía de Ryoma. Cuando todos se fueron, la casa se quedo algo silenciosa… pero así era mejor para ambos jóvenes.

Ryoma sin esperar que algo dijera la joven de mirada rubí. Se fue a su habitación, donde hace un buen rato estaba Sakuno recostada en la cama y donde la hizo suya por primera vez. Se sentó en la cama y se quito los zapatos uno por uno. Luego se desabrocho la camisa dejando a la vista su bien formado pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto cortante Echizen. Se había dado cuenta que desde un principio la chica la había seguido. En esos momentos se encontraba en el marco de la puerta una sonrojada Sakuno de pies a cabeza.

- Etto… b-bueno... y-yo... Son muy buenas personas tus amigos…

- Son molesto –Dijo nuevamente cortante Echizen. Sin dejar de terminar hablar a la joven.

- ... R-Ryoma-san… - Lo llamo Sakuno, pero este no voltio a mirarla como en otras ocasiones. Cosa que le dolió un poco, al estar tan adolorida dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – ¿E-Esta molesto conmigo? –Esta vez Ryoma la miro. Ella dio un pequeño gritito ahogado.

El moreno con una sonrisa engreída, se levanto de la cama y camino a hacia ella, por otro lado esta al ver que se acercaba iba retrocediendo poco a poco, esa mirada dorada le hipnotizaba y le hacia sentir cosa que jamás llego a sentir. Cuando se topo con la pared, Ryoma aprovecho de acorralarla entre sus brazos.

- ¿R-Ryoma-san… que haces? – Decía lago agitada Sakuno viendo los exquisitos labios del moreno, mientras que estaban curvados dando una sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?… Sakuno –Dijo el chico con la voz ronca, rozando sus labios con los de la chica, causándole un placentero contacto. La chica al tener su atención con los labios de Echizen, no le respondió – Te deseo – Dicho esto, la beso. Realmente no aguantaba más el moreno, ver esos labios con un leve color cereza. Lo volvían loco.

Sakuno por otro lado, al principio se petrifico, no sabía que hacer, temía que pasara lo mismo de aquella vez. Pero a diferencia de antes el chico era más suave con el beso, cosa que no pudo contenerse a corresponderle, dejándose llevar por él y por el placer.

El beso fue haciéndose profundo, levemente Saku abrió sus labios dándole invitación al chico, cosa que este no dudo en aceptarla, de suave se volvió apasionado.

- R-Ry….Ryoma-san… -Decía entre besos Sakuno. Sus lenguas se enredaban, teniendo una danza… Estaban tan sumergidos en el deseo entre ambos. Que no se dieron cuenta que sonaba el timbre de la casa.

Llego un momento que el sonidito persistía haciendo enfadar a ambos jóvenes, solo que uno si lo demostró y el otro ni siquiera estaba consiente de esto. Ryoma dejo a la joven hay y se dirigió a la puerta a matar al idiota que les haya interrumpido, cuando abrió la puerta. No se espero encontrarse a esa persona…

- Hola Ryoma, hace tiempo sin verte… has crecido mucho –Decía una voz femenina pero levemente cansada. Enfrente de él estaba Sumire Ryuzaki. No reacciono hasta escuchar la voz quebrada de Sakuno detrás de él.

- ¿O-Oba-san?...

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… Como hemos visto y leído, llego Sumire con su cara de "poker". ¿Qué sucederá, ahora? ¿Ryoma dejara a Sakuno en la boca del lobo? **

**¿Oh se convertirá en el enemigo de ambas Ryuzakis?**

…**Quien sabe…**

**El próximo capitulo será sobre; **

**Ryoma-kun**

**Uno empieza a valorar las cosas cuando esta apunto de perderlas**

**¿No es así, Sakuno?**

**0.0.0.X---- Fin del capi ----X.0.0.0**

**¡Hello! Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado. Si desea que lo continué solamente comenten ^x^ **

**Por cierto en la parte de las descripciones de las chicas; **

**La chica Nº 1; Se llama Kurumi Kinomoto. Pareja de Eiji Kikumaru. **

**La chica Nº 2; Se llama Kaede Kunimitsu. Pareja de nuestro sádico y apuesto prodigio Syusuke Fuji.**

**La chica Nº 4; Se llama Fullumy Daidouji (Aunque al estar casada, tiene el apellido de su marido, Inoue) Es la pareja de Inoue Sadaharu (Desde un principio, no estoy segura si esta bien escrito su nombre y apellido, si uno de ustedes saben le agradecería un montón ;D) **

**Nota: En el proximo capitulo, sin falta (Eso espero… yo) Les doy las imagines de en si, como son las chicas que invente para nuestros titulares ;P **

**Con esto dicho; bye, bexos y cuidense….!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Aviso de la autora, lo siento

**AVISO IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA **

**LEER**

¡Hola! tal vez se pregunten porque **no he actualizado mis fics durante todo este tiempo y más cuando ya pasamos a un año nuevo 2010**. Bueno realmente disculpenme pero desde el año pasado no tengo computadora, le dio la loquera (Terminandose de dañar) y ahora estoy desconectada de _TODO_ y pues si no tengo compu tan poco internet, tambien que ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de irme a un cyaber ¡Nada! Porque no tengo tiempo y se me han presentado problemas personales. Claro, eso no significa que no voy a continuar mis fics, cuando resuelva todos mis problemas (En especial la de la compu) **JURO que continuare los fics, **así que hasta nuevo aviso...** TODOS los fics estan PARADOS.**


	5. Ryomakun

Hola mis queridos lectores ^^U… Antes que me deseen matar, se que no he actualizado desde hace un buen tiempo, _no es porque yo no quisiera_ (Créanme T-T) **Mi computadora en el año 2009 del mes de diciembre en eso del día 15 se me hecho a perder **(¬¬*) Y luego en el 2010… Tuve unos problemas (Aparte de querer comprarme una compu TT-TT, cosa que a la final no me fue posible -.-U) personales que causaron que todo mi año 2010 fuera horrible, ahora **en este 2011 tengo más posibilidades de actualizar y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad.**

Entonces en otras palabras lo que quiero decirles y darle la noticia que… ¡He vuelto para terminar mis fic! (Y tal vez… solo tal vez, escribir más xD. Aunque primero tengo que darle prioridad a los que ya publique ^^U). Bueno sin dejarlo mucho esperando, espero que disfruten este cuarto capi…!

**Aclaraciones:**  
— (Yo).  
— … Flash black…  
— _"Flash black"_ En el mismo recuerdo.  
— _Pensamientos.  
_— **Resaltando algo en especial.  
**—**Narrando yo.**

**Advertencias: **Violaciones, lima/lemon, palabras vulgares/Obscenas. Que las personas que sean delicadas ante estos temas, si deciden leer, están bajo su propia responsabilidad. Gracias.

* * *

**Cap.4- Ryoma-Kun.**

En la residencia Echizen, en la sala estaban sentados dos adultos y una menor de edad en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. La atmosfera que los rodeaba era incomoda…

De las tres presencias la más joven estaba más que confundida, su mente y sentimientos estaban como un remolino. No se atrevía a mirar los dos adultos por temor de que fuera a pasarle algo malo…

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué no me siento feliz al ver a mi abuela?

La joven Ryuuzaki, se sentía confundida al no sentir ni una pizca de felicidad, curiosidad, ansiedad, tristeza o ¡algo! Al ver su abuela, era como si estuviera hueca. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Era su abuela! Su sangre, su único familiar, la madre de su padre.

_**Y aquí empezamos otra vez…  
**_Dice una segunda voz en la mente de Ryuuzaki, muy parecida a la voz de esta ultima, solo que esta se escuchaba llena de malicia y audacia.

_¿Eres tu?_

_**Nooo… el Hada de los dientes.  
**_Dice con sarcasmo la voz. Haciendo molestar a Ryuuzaki.

_No era necesario que dijeras eso._

_**¿Y que esperabas? Ante la estupidez que acabas de decir…  
**_Decía entre molesta y fastidio la voz. Ryuuzaki tan solo se quedo callada ante la respuesta de la voz, que en realidad era su sub-consiente.

_¿Qué quisisteis decir con "aquí empezamos otra vez"?_

_**Me refería a que nunca sabes lo que sientes en realidad hacia los demás. Al menos los que importan…  
**_Explico la voz, diciendo esto ultimo con algo de misterio y molestia.

_¿Lo que siento en realidad?_

_**Ejemplo: Echizen y la abuela.  
**_  
_¿Qué tiene que ver Ryoma-san aquí? Entiendo sobre mi abuela, que es mi familia, pero _**él**_ no es nada.  
_Pregunta entre curiosa y molesta Ryuuzaki, no que le tuviera odio a el señor Ryoma pero siempre su sub-consiente le quería meter en todos lados el tema respeto sobre a Echizen. Se escucha una risa burlesca por parte de la voz.

_**¿Qué pinta aquí Echizen? No tienes idea cuanto y significa más él que cualquier persona, más que **_**ellos**_**…  
**_Dijo muy segura la voz.

_¡Mentira! Ryoma-san solo es un extraño…  
_Ryuuzaki al decir esto ultimo sintió duda ante sus palabras.

_**Ni tu estas segura de lo que dices. En fin, sobre tu abuela… Nunca sentisteis verdadero "cariño" hacia ella.**_

___¿C-Como?_

_**Te podría aclarar esa duda, pero tan solo perdería mi tiempo. Ya que me sacarías nuevamente el temita estúpido de **_**"La familia siempre se apoya y cuida"****.  
**La voz empezó a escucharse cada vez más alejada.

_¡Espera! ¿Por qué dices eso…? Si yo…_  
Se queda por un momento callada dudando en formular la oración. Pero no escucha la voz.

_¡Responde! Sabes a que me refiero cuando yo…_

— Sakuno.

— ¿Ah? —La recién nombrada salió de sus pensamientos y cruza su mirada color rubí con los experimentales ojos de su abuela.— D-Dime abuela…

— Sakuno, estaba muy preocupada por ti —Decía la mujer mayor colocando una expresión de dolor. Como fondo ante la actuación de la mujer, Echizen bufo. —Realmente perdóname por haberte entregado a los Yakuzas, pero ¡es que me obligaron! —Por otra parte ante las excusas de la mujer se escuchaba como fondo los bufidos de fastidio y molestia de Ryoma. Distrayendo ligeramente a Sakuno.

— Abuela… yo…—Sakuno se sintió un tanto conmovida por las palabras de su abuela, pero sinceramente su mente no estaba hay escuchando las explicaciones de los errores de su abuela.

— Y por eso vine, para que me perdonaras y empezáramos otra vez, juntas… —Echizen no le agrado esas palabras, era obvio que Sumire no venía para recibir un simple "Te perdono". La Ryuuzaki mayor se volteo hacia él—Echizen, gracias por cuidar a mi nieta, ahora me encargare yo. Sakuno vámonos.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Sakuno volvió a colocar los pie sobre la tierra de golpe al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su abuela. —_¿Irnos?… Lejos de Ryoma-san ¿Por qué no me siento tan feliz?... Es lo que quería desde un principio cuando Ryoma-san me saco de esa subasta, volver a reencontrarme con mi abuela para seguir juntas ¿no?_

Echizen se levanto de su asiento, su mirada ámbar no era para nada amistosa. Observo como Sumire lo miro por unos segundos con burla, para luego continuar con una expresión de santa, cosa que no tenía en lo más mínimo— Ella no se ira de aquí.

— Cómo te atreves a negarme estar con mi nieta —Dice enojada Sumire.

— ¿Negarte? Lo dice la que **vendió** a **su **nieta. —Sumire frunció el ceño ligeramente, sabía que al estar en el terreno de Echizen no sería nada fácil y más si quería recuperar a su nieta pero, por suerte, sus años de experiencia no eran en vano y sabía muy bien como lograría ganar la guerra. Utilizando su Az sobre la manga, tentar a Echizen para que actué como un ogro con ella para así hacerse la victima enfrente de su nieta, sabía muy bien que Sakuno la defendería de una y se iría con ella. Era simplemente fácil sin olvidar que ella nunca le gustaba quedar con las manos vacía…

— ¡Yo sé que cometí un error! Y realmente estoy muy arrepentida —Con una expresión de dolor.

—¿Y a mi que me interesa que hicisteis o sientes? —Pregunto indiferente Ryoma. No sabía como pero se lograba mantener pacifico ante la repugnante presencia de Sumire. —Solo lárgate.

—Con mi nieta. —Dice levantándose de su asiento al igual que Echizen.

— No, ella se queda. Tu te vas —En eso se acerca en dirección a Sumire para sacarla pero esta se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y lo esquiva.

— ¡Con que derecho me quieres sacar de aquí!

— Esta es **mi **casa. Hago lo que me venga en gana.

— ¡Y ella es **mi **nieta!

— Nieta que vendisteis. —Contesta con el ceño fruncido.

Sumire estaba más que enojada, pero sabía que no podía actuar con furia hacia Echizen, si eso llegaba a pasar estando este sereno no lograría nada y solo perdería la oportunidad de llevarse a Sakuno, ya que después de esto, Ryoma aumentaría la seguridad y a toda costa evitaría que ella se acercara a la zona o donde se encontrara su nieta. Echizen no era idiota no por nada fue su alumno... En eso se le ocurre un segundo plan —_El plan de oro para vencer_—y con una sonrisa, hablo—Tu tal vez quieras que se quede y yo quiero que se venga conmigo. Pero ¿porque mejor no dejamos que lo decida Sakuno?

El empresario joven sintió como se le erizaba los bellos de la nuca y brazos ante la "sugerencia" de la anciana, sabía muy bien que si Sakuno llegaba a decidir con quien se quería quedar, elegiría a Sumire y él tenia muy pocas posibilidades de ser elegido. Después de todo ¿Cómo Sakuno querría estar con su violador…?

Por otra parte la joven Ryuuzaki mientras que sucedía esa discusión entre ambos adultos, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, observando un punto ciego del salón.

_¿Irnos?...  
¿Por qué siento esta opresión en mi pecho?  
_Instantáneamente se abrazo a ella misma.

_**Porque tu no quieres alejarte de Echizen.**_

___¡Es imposible! Y-Yo quiero a mi abuela… y yo jamás l-lograría estar con Ryoma-san d-después de l-lo…  
_Nuevamente esas imágenes aparecieron en su mente, cerro sus ojos rubíes fuertemente. Empezó a sentir como sus piernas temblaban, como su vista se volvía borrosay como su respiración se entrecortaba.

_**¿De lo que te hizo? ¿De solo reclamar lo suyo?**_  
Pregunto molesta la voz.__

___¡Yo no soy de él!  
_Sus manos las apretó haciéndolos puño.

_¡Tan solo dices cosas que no son!_

_**…**_

___¡Yo jamás querría estar con Ryoma-san!_

_**…**_

¡Él solo es un extraño! ¡No significa nada para mi!

_**Si no soportas estar con Echizen, porque cuando la abuela te dijo que se fueran ¿Por qué no lo hicisteis?  
¿Por qué no te fuisteis inmediatamente con ella?  
Al ser tu único familiar no deberías dudar ¿no?  
**_Dijo y pregunto la voz pacíficamente.

_¿Uh?_

_**¿Por qué cuando Echizen no te dirigió la palabra o cuando te imaginasteis estar alejado de él, te sentisteis vacía?**_

___Pues…_

_**¿Por qué cuando Echizen estuvo ausente en la casa, no escapasteis si no significa nada para ti?  
Cualquiera lo fuera hecho…  
Claro…  
Si esa persona no significa nada para ti y más cuando no tienes ningún lazo importante que te une…**_

___Yo solo…_

_**Y ¿Por qué aun no te haz logrado decidir de irte o no con tu abuela?**_

___Yo… yo…  
_La joven Ryuuzaki no sabía que decir ante las infinitas preguntas de su sub-consiente.

_**Eso es decidiendo para ya Sakuno ¿Crees que el mundo, ellos, la abuela y Echizen te esperarán todo el tiempo para que te decidas?**_

___Y-Yo…  
_Su voz se escucho quebradiza, su vista empezaba a verse borrosa y sus labios le temblaban.

_**Todos continúan con sus vidas…  
No siempre te esperaran…  
Si te quedas atrás, te quedas atrás…  
**_Empezaba hablar fríamente la voz.

_**Sino me crees…**_

___N-No…  
_Empezó a sentir escalofríos al imaginarse o saber que es lo que le diría su sub-consiente.

_**Tienes el ejemplo…**_

___¡P-Por favor…! ¡N-No lo digas!  
_No quería recordar, no quería recordarlos, no quería revivir esos momentos… ¡No quería pensar en ellos!

_**De ellos…  
¿Te esperaron? ¿Fueron pacientes? ¿Fueron considerados contigo?  
Al menos yo no los veo aquí o ¿si?  
**_Dice la voz con burla para luego reírse.

_¡Cállate!___

__¡Sakuno!

— ¿Ah? —La joven levanta la vista para encontrarse con ambos adultos. Se sintió pequeña ante las miradas que le dedicaba ambos— ¿Q-Que sucede a-abuela? —Se levanta de su asiento.

Sumire intento mantener la calma —_Esta mocosa, solo me trae problemas._–Sonríe falsamente pero lo suficiente para que Sakuno se lo creyera.—Sakuno, pues al ver que Ryoma y yo no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo. Decidimos que tu elegirás con quien quedarte. Ahora… ¿Decide con quien quieres quedarte con Ryoma o conmigo?

Sakuno tenía toda su mente en blanco al escuchar la pregunta de su abuela—Yo… –Miraba a ambos adultos— Y-Yo…–Empezó a retroceder, asustada y nerviosa al no saber a quien elegir— Y-Yo… yo… —Por otro lado Sumire su cara amable se empezó a transformar a enojada.

Sumire acabándosele la poca paciencia que tenía, se le acerca precípitemente a Sakuno agarrándola por los brazos fuertemente y clavándole las uñas en su piel, lastimando a la joven Ryuuzaki—¿Tú que? ¡¿Tú que? ¡Dilo, maldita sea!

Sakuno empezó a sentirse asustada por la expresión de furia de su abuela y a causa de que estaba lastimándola—Y-Yo… yo… ¡N-No lo sé! —Grita ella alejándose de su abuela, agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza al sentir un fuerte dolor.

¡Te odio! ¡Eres solo una escoria!...

No quería volver a recordar…  
Las voces resonaban en su cabeza, voces muy familiares para ellas que estuvieron en su infancia…

Mamá… L-Lo siento…

Nunca quiso herir a nadie, nunca quiso ser una molestia para nadie, nunca quiso ser odiada, nunca… quiso venir al mundo.

¡Todo es tu culpa!... Solo estorbas ¡Debisteis morir y no él!...

Solo quería tener cariño, solo quiso tener la aceptación de ellos, solo quería ser feliz con ellos…

Mamá… ¡detente!... ¡Por favor!... ¡Me haces daño!...

Intento todo para ser querida y aceptada, pero solo obtenía más dolor…

_¿P-Por qué…?_

* * *

Sakuno antes de que todo se viera en negro vio un par de ojos color dorado y como algo la rodeaba…

Él se sentía mal, había dejado que le volvieran hacer daño…

Lo que más le importaba, estaba en sus brazos, nuevamente la volvieron a herir sea físicamente o verbal, observo las marcas de las uñas clavadas de la anciana en los brazos de ella y que ahora se tornaron de un color morado rojizo. En su rostro angelical tenía un rastro de lagrimas y una expresión de dolor.

— ¿Por qué?... —Se preguntaba Sumire en voz alta, apretando los puños de impotencia. —No me fuera importado que en la subasta, cualquiera se fuera quedado con Sakuno… ¡¿Pero por qué tu? —Dirigió su mirada enojada a la espalda ancha de Ryoma que estaba arrodillado, tenía la rodilla en el suelo y la otra estaba flexionada y que encima de estas se podía ver las piernas de su nieta. Ya que comparando ambos cuerpos, la de la joven era mucho más pequeño que la del joven empresario. —¡Maldición! Por eso me la lleve… ¡Para que no estuviera contigo!

— Largo…

—¡No, no hasta que me des a Sakuno! —Grita enojada, aun Echizen le daba la espalda. —¡Maldición Ryoma! ¡¿Por qué de todas las mujeres tuvisteis que elegir a mi nieta?

— No fue una sugerencia Sumire, largo. —Ordeno él, levantándose del suelo con la joven en brazos.

—¡Ya te dije que no me…! —No continuo al ver en ese momento como Echizen se volteaba y sus ojos ámbar la miraban con odio y amenazantes, dando a entender que no se haría responsable ante sus actos con ella. Nunca vio esa mirada en él, al menos no dirigida hacia ella…—De acuerdo, por esta vez me iré… —Dice saliendo del salón para caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida, siendo seguida por la mirada ámbar de Ryoma—Pero, no creas que te dejare a mi nieta…

Dicho eso la anciana salió de la casa.

Echizen por otro lado tan solo suspiro, su cuerpo estaba tenso ante la misma furia. Observo a la joven que tenía en brazos, decidió dejarla en su habitación y así fue. Ya en la habitación cuando la acostó en la cama matrimonial, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular.

—_Moshi, moshi…_

—Te quiero ahora en mi casa.

—_¿Ryoma? ¿Pero que…?_

— Ya hable. —Después de eso tranco la llamada. Dio un largo suspiro y cerca de él había una silla, la arrastro hacia él para luego sentarse al lado de la cama matrimonial y poder estar cerca de ella…

Por eso me la lleve… ¡Para que no estuviera contigo!...

Frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras que le dijo Sumire. Desde un principio sabía que ella lo alejaba de Sakuno, tal vez, la primera y la segunda le funciono haberla alejado de él, pero como siempre dicen, la tercera era la vencida. Y ahora no dejaría que la volvieran alejar de él.

… ¡¿Por qué de todas las mujeres tuvisteis que elegir a mi nieta?

Esta vez, él solo sintió un poco de ¿tristeza? Tal vez… pero en realidad sintió más fue risa, risa de él mismo y confusión. Hasta él mismo se preguntaba ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres eligió a Sakuno? Tantas mujeres que tenía a su disposición y a la final, nunca logro olvidar a la joven Ryuuzaki. Al principio pensó que fue un tonto amor juvenil, pero luego cuando fueron creciendo y por primera vez la alejaron de él, se dio cuenta que no era un simple enamoramiento, era mucho más profundo…

Echizen salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, avisando que había llegado gente. Este se levanto de su asiento y antes de que saliera de la habitación dio un ultimo vistazo a la joven que se encontraba en cama. Dio un largo suspiro para luego irse…

En un sitio oscuro se encontraba una joven sentada y desnuda, abrazada a ella misma, su cabellera color caoba caía libremente por su espalda hasta reposar en el suelo.

* * *

_Por favor… no quiero._  
Suplicaba la joven con la voz quebradiza.

Por las calles, caminaba en dirección a su casa una niña muy linda,  
de ojos grandes color rubíes, su cabello largo y lizo estaba amarrado en dos trenzas.  
Estaba vestida con su uniforme de preescolar.

La niña caminaba a paso lento, aun cuando estaba cansada no quería  
Llegar a casa. Algo le decía que algo malo sucedería cuando llegara a la casa.  
Pero prefirió pensar que solo eran ideas suyas y que todo estaba bien…

Por fin, había llegado. Enfrente de la niña de ojos rubíes, observaba su casa.  
Era pequeña pero se veía acogedora, siente como sus piernas temblaban.  
Decide agarrar una gran bocanada de aire, calmando un poco el tintineo de sus piernas.  
Se acerca a la puerta de la casa para entrar, y cuando la abre, todo estaba oscuro.

En las ventanas, las cortinas estaban cerradas impidiendo ver dentro de la casa.  
Cuando se adentro a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella…  
Sintió un dolor en el estomago y luego su vista se nublo…

_No quiero recordar… Por favor.  
_Se abrazo mucho más fuerte.

— ¡Te odio!... ¡Eres una molestia! —Gritaba una mujer joven de cabello ondulado y largo  
de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran color avellana, tez blanca. Estaba vestida con un  
vestido simple de color azul claro.

— M-Mamá… L-Lo siento…—Decía una niña llorando en una esquina abrazada a ella misma,  
su vestidito estaba un poco roto y tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre, sus brazos  
y piernas estaban llenas de moretones y rasguños.

—¡No soy tu madre!... ¡Jamás seria madre de alguien como tu! —Grito caminando con paso firme  
hacia la niña para luego abofetearla. —¡Eres una desgracia en esta casa!

—L-Lo siento… —Se disculpaba la niña, aun cuando no sabía que error había cometido, tan solo se  
disculpaba queriendo que su madre la perdone y algún día la quisiera…

— ¡Que te calles! —Esta vez no abofeteo a la niña sino la golpeo, tan fuerte fue el golpe que la cabeza  
de la niña reboto contra la dura pared, causándole una herida. —¡Debisteis morir tu y no él! Todo  
sería mejor si no fueras venido a este mundo ¡Maldita mocosa!

La niña tirada en el suelo, viendo el rostro de ira de su madre aun le susurraba un "lo siento", observo  
como la mujer levanto un poco la pierna y después sintió constantemente fuertes golpes en su  
cuerpecito.

_¡Detente!... ¡No quiero recordar! ¡Por favor!_  
Escondió más su cabeza en sus brazos y piernas.

En las calles, caminaban dos niños en dirección a su casa, el niño de cómo 10 años caminaba alejado  
de la niña de cómo 6 años. El niño era de cabello rojizo, tez bronceada y ojos pardos, estaba vestido  
con una camisa azul claro y unos short de color marrón y un par de zapatos color rojo.

La niña era muy linda, tenía el cabello largo y lizo amarrado en dos trenzas de color caoba, su mirada  
era de color rubí, tez blanca, estaba vestida con un vestido de color blanco con detalles negros y un  
par de zapatillas de color negro.

Ambos caminaban en silencio observando el suelo, hasta que la niña se cae pero el niño continuo  
su camino…

La niña intentaba levantarse pero le era imposible, el dolor era muy fuerte, estiro su manito al  
niño y logro alcanzar la mano de este, pero al instante que el niño sintió el roce de la mano de la  
niña la quito y continuo su camino como si nada fuera pasado.

—O-Onii-san… Ayúdame…—Pero el niño continuaba su camino, la pequeña se desespero, asustándose  
de que la fuera abandonar —O-Onii-san… por favor…

El pequeño por fin se voltea pero observando con odio y repugnancia a la niña— Tu no eres mi hermana,  
fenómeno…—Luego este se volteo y continuo su camino, dejando perpleja y triste a la niña que lloraba  
sin consuelo en el suelo…

_¡Basta!... ¡No quiero recordarlos!  
_Se coloca ambas manos en la cabeza, como si se la sostuviera. Dejando ver su rostro, tenía en sus mejillas el rastro de las gruesas lagrimas y su mirada rubí estaba opaca.

_No quiero volver a repetir esos días… No quiero…  
_Decía entre sollozos, ahora abrazándose ella misma. En eso de la nada aparece una segunda presencia que era casi iguales sino fuera por la expresión de su rostro, la recién joven que apareció su mirada era fría pero tenía cierto brillo de tristeza.

_**Duele… Lo sé.  
**_Decía la segunda joven, agachándose enfrente de la joven que no paraba de llorar, estira su mano y le acaricia la cabeza intentado consolarla.

_Por favor… y-ya no más…  
haz que se detenga…_

_**Eso es algo que yo no puedo detener…  
El que hayas sido lastimada durante este tiempo por ellos, yo no puedo evitar tu dolor.  
No puedo, no puedo detenerlo…  
Eso no depende de mi, sino de ti y de…  
**_

* * *

En la sala se encontraba tres hombres sentados en los sofás individuales, cada uno en su respectivo asiento. Dos de ellos perturbados y el otro preocupado.

— Sakuno, esta bien, pero seguramente ante la presión y de que aun esta débil se desmayo. —Hablo un hombre muy apuesto y alto de lentes cuadrados, de tez blanca, cabello negro en picos. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados dejando ver un poco su pecho, tenía un pantalón de color gris oscuro, un par de zapatos color negro y la corbata de color azul oscuro estaba alrededor de su cuello completamente desatada.

— Bueno, lo importante que esta bien y solo fue un desmayo…—Comento otro, pasándose aliviado la mano por el rostro y su cabello. Era un hombre también muy apuesto, era de ojos color violeta muy llenos de vida, tez blanca, de cabello negro en picos en dirección hacia arriba. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra y los cuatro primero botones estaban desabrochados dejando ver parte del pecho de este, tenía un par de pantalones color azul oscuro y un par de zapatos negros patentes. — Lo que no me esperaba era lo de la vieja Sumire. ¿No, Echizen?

— hmnp…

— Es cierto, quien diría que después de dos años volveríamos a escuchar de Sumire. —Se acomodo sus gafas cuadradas mientras escribía unos apuntes en su libreta.

— O de que se apareciera buscando a la pequeña Saku… —Suspiro cansado —Aunque sabiendo como es la vieja Sumire, no es mucha sorpresa que se apareciera. ¿Qué piensas tu Echizen?

— hmnp…

—¿Y no tuvisteis graves problemas con Sumire, al estar presente Sakuno? —Pregunto ahora Inue, ajustándose sus gafas a su rostro. Observando por unos momentos a Ryoma que este estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales mirando distraído un punto ciego de la sala, su cabeza reposaba en su mano izquierda y en la otra mano tenía un pequeño vaso con whisky, una pierna estaba sobre la otra.

— hmnp…

Momo por otro lado, entendía como debía sentirse su amigo, pero esas monosílabas realmente empezaban a fastidiar a uno—¿Y como se ve Sumire ahora?

Echizen por unos momentos se mostro pensativo y frunció ligeramente el ceño— Esta… igual de vieja. —Ante el comentario del joven empresario de los tres hombres, se echaron a reír los otros dos.

— Me imagino que debe tener arrugas sobre sus arrugas —Decía entre risas Momoshiro.

—Sinceramente, no me puedo imaginar que hubo una época que Sumire haya sido joven. —Comento contrariado Sadayaruh.

— ¿Y como no? Si fue joven en los tiempos que existía los dinosaurios. ¡Ni siquiera nuestros ancestros pensaban en nacer!

— Momoshiro, por favor no es para tanto… —Inue se ajusta las gafas a su rostro— Tuvo que ser después que se extinguieron los dinosaurios, sino ella también fuera un fósil.

— Ya es un fósil —Comenta Echizen con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa altanera.

Los otros dos hombres se miraron entre ellos, para luego dirigir su mirada al hombre de mirada ámbar y decir al unísono— Cierto.

El hombre de gafas cuadradas observo el reloj que se encontraba en el salón que estaba sobre un mueble refinado— Bueno, ya sabes que Sakuno esta bien. Si sucede algo llámame, intenta que descanse… —Aconsejaba Inue como medico que es, por otro lado Echizen escuchaba atento a las instrucciones de su amigo.

— Nos veremos mañana junto a la pequeña Saku. —Se despide Takeshi de su mejor amigo arrogante, al ver que ya su tarea estaba cumplida y aparte que ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

— hmnp…

Dicho eso, ambos hombres se fueron de la residencia Echizen y se subieron al auto que estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa de este. El auto era lujoso y era de un color negro. Luego de unos minutos colocaron en marcha el vehículo.

— Oye Momo…

— ¿Dime? —Pregunto mientras que no dejaba de ver al frente y hacia uno que otros cambios de velocidades al carro. (Momo esta conduciendo)

—Cuando yo verificaba como estaba Sakuno ¿Le dijisteis a Echizen sobre lo de Ryoga?

—No. Inue lo vistes, estaba muy preocupado por la pequeña Ryuuzaki y ahora que se le apareció Sumire… —Suspiro algo triste—Por hoy dejemos que se preocupe solo por eso. Además, Ryoga es lo suficientemente grande para arreglar su "problemita" —Dijo esto ultimo con algo de diversión.

— Si, tienes razón… Aun no lo podía creer cuando Syusuke me lo dijo.

— Yo ni lo puedo creer…—Se hecho a reír —Mañana veremos como le fue…

—Si, ya quiero que sea mañana pero no solo para ver a Ryoga… —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, asustando un poco a Momo que lo observo por unos momentos confundido. —Sino para ver como le va y le ira a Ryoma con la pequeña Ryuuzaki…

—¿Sabes?... Como que cada día compites con Syusuke sobre quien es más psicópata. —Confeso Momo con una gota en la cabeza.

— ¿Tu crees? —Pregunto con un brillo terrorífico en sus anteojos, causándole terribles escalofríos a Takeshi.

—No me hagas tirarte del auto… —Amenazo al ver como Sadayaruh intentaba asustarlo durante todo el camino cuando iba a dejarlo en su casa, donde seguramente lo esperaba Fullumy despierta. —¡Hablo enserio Inue! —_¡Mierda! Solo esto me pasa a mi, la próxima vez no le vuelvo a dar la cola a Inue hasta su casa. Que agarre su taxi.  
_

* * *

En la oscuridad nuevamente estaba esa joven desnuda, esta vez estaba parada y miraba hacia el suelo. Ya no lloraba pero su rostro angelical no se podía admirar a causa de que su flequillo cubría parte de su rostro.

_Nunca hubo nadie que me quisiera…  
Ni siquiera ellos…  
_Enfrente de la joven aparece otra igual a ella sino fuera por la diferentes expresiones.

La mujer que la respetaba y quería como una madre, me destetaba  
Mi padre aunque me sonreía y me decía que no, me odiaba a causa de que yo cause la muerte de mamá…  
Mi hermano me odiaba a causa de que le arruinaba su vida solo por vivir…

Apretó los puños de ira

_No lo entiendo…_  
_¿Por qué yo?_  
_¿Qué hice mal?_  
_¿Venir al mundo?_  
_¡Yo a la final no pedí nacer!_

_¿Por qué mamá?_  
_¿Por qué me dejasteis vivir a cambio de tu vida…?_

_Ni siquiera mi padre me quería, ni siquiera e tenido ni un solo amigo…_  
_Simplemente estoy… aquí… sin nadie…_  
_A nadie le importo lo que pensaba, lo que quería, lo que decía…_  
_Ni creo que eso cambie._

_**Te equivocas…  
**__  
¿Ah?  
¿Por qué dices eso?  
Tu mejor que nadie, sabes que eso no…  
_Pero no termino de formular la pregunta al ver como la joven que estaba enfrente de ella con la diferencia que en su mirada y expresiones había malicia, frialdad y audacia, observaba un punto ciego entre la oscuridad, decide mirar justo en dirección donde miraba la joven. Encontrándose como ahora todo la oscuridad a su alrededor cambiaba para dar paso a un paisaje sobre un parque en las horas de la noche.

_Pero si es…  
_  
… En el centro del parque se encontraba una niña de 7 años que lloraba.  
Estaba agachada y escondía su rostro entre sus piernas y manos, su vestido azul  
estaba algo sucio, sus bracitos y piernas tenían unos cuantos rasguños.

—¿Por qué lloras?

— ¿Uh? —La niña levanta su cabeza y mira detrás de ella donde provino la voz, encontrándose a una chica  
de 12 años, su cabello rubio era largo hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran rubíes cosa que la sorprendió ya que  
era la primera vez que conocía a una persona que tuviera el mismo color de ojos que ella, su tez era blanca,  
su expresión aun que era fría se veía amable. Estaba algo sucia, al igual que su ropa que estaba  
algo rota. — ¿Quién eres?

— Yo pregunte primero… —Dice sonriendo levemente.

—Etto… porque m-me caí.

— ¿Sabes que eres mala mintiendo? —La niña se sonroja al ser descubierta y se siente incomoda ante la  
profunda mirada de la chica de cabellera dorada. La joven ve como la niña se sentía algo incomoda—Tranquila…  
No me tienes que decir, sino quieres. —Al escuchar sus palabras vio como la niña de cabello corto por arriba de  
los hombros de color caoba se calmaba al ver que no tenía que dar explicaciones del porque lloraba. —Y soy Karin.

La niña asiente— Y-Yo soy S-Sakuno…

— ¿Sakuno? Lindo nombre —Confiesa la joven, haciendo sonrojar a la niña. La pequeña cuando quiso también decirle  
un cumplido a la joven, esta la interrumpió—¿Verdad que la luna se ve linda?

—¿Ah? —Observa hacia arriba, para encontrarse la enorme luna llena y las estrellas como la acompañaban en  
el oscuro cielo. —S-Si… —Luego de unos minutos ve a la joven, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que podía hablar con  
una persona sin que la lastimara o le gritara o te hablara por obligación… Se sentía tan feliz de poder saber  
que se siente hablar con alguien.

Luego se sentaron en uno de los banquitos del parque, continuaron una que otras veces hablando ambas, se sentían  
cómoda con la presencia de la otra. Hubo un momento de silencio pero no incomodo, se quedaron observando  
nuevamente la hermosa noche…

— Sabes... me sorprende que no guardes odio en tu corazón, Saku —Dice de la nada la joven, confundiendo a la niña.

— ¿Odio? —Dirigió su mirada a Karin.

La joven asiente aun observando la noche. —Esas heridas no te la causo una caída, fue alguien ¿Verdad? —La miro  
dedicándole una sonrisa débil, en su mirada rojiza se veía un brillo de compresión y cariño. Haciendo  
que la niña se le saliera unas lagrimas.

— Etto… —La niña sentía una infinidad de sentimientos, pero la más grande era la sorpresa. No sabía porque pero  
su corazón latía rápidamente. Nunca nadie la había mirado así tan llena de sentimientos hacia ella, no eran las  
típicas miradas que siempre le eran dirigida llena de odio, melancolía, tristeza, dolor, decepción, hipocresía.

— ¡Pero no me hagas caso! —Dice la nada Karin dedicándole una sonrisa. Se levanta del banco. —Bueno será mejor  
irme, ya es muy tarde. —La niña se entristeció pero aun así le dedico una sonrisa a la joven.

— S-Si, tu hermano debe estar p-preocupado.

— ¿Eh? —Karin se sorprende para que luego su expresión se volviera de tristeza. Sakuno se preocupo. —Nos vemos Saku,  
cuídate ¿Si? —Le sonríe para luego darse medía vuelta. Por otro lado la niña intentaba sonreír ante la partida de la joven,  
hay se iba la única persona que la había tratado bien… Baja la cabeza ligeramente, al ver borroso a causa de que  
deseaba llorar.

— ¿Saku? —La niña levanta la vista rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Karin. El viento repentinamente soplo fuertemente,  
vio como la melena de Karin se movía de una forma hermosa y a causa de la luz de la luna su cabellera dorada brillaba  
más junto a sus ojos rojizos. —Somos amigas ¿no?

La niña se sorprende y se sonroja, se levanta de su asiento—¡S-Si! —Le dice sonriendo, su corazón latía rápidamente y  
sentía como un calor agradable la abarcaba en su pecho. —Karin, nos volveremos a ver ¿Cierto? —Pregunta esperanzada  
y emocionada. La joven asiente para luego darle la espalda.

Sakuno se sintió muy feliz, tal vez aunque no volviera a ver a Karin, pero sabía que era tener a alguien, a una amiga…  
Aunque solo fuera sido por una noche …

_Se me había olvidado…  
Karin fue la primera persona que me trato bien, ni siquiera vi lastima en sus ojos al verme…  
Solo cariño y compresión…_

_**Si, Karin fue la primera pero no a sido la ultima.  
**_Dice la joven sonriéndole a Ryuuzaki.

¿Ah?  
Sakuno miró confusa a su otro yo, al haber dicho lo ultimo.

_**Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y cuando menos te des cuenta encontraras la felicidad.  
Solo que mientras que la busques, tendrás que pasar por varios obstáculos y tendrás que tomar decisiones cuidadosamente, sino podrías perder lo que más te importa…  
**_Explico la joven a Ryuuzaki, cambiando de tema al ver que ya le iba a preguntar por el comentario anterior.__

___¿Lo que me importa? ¿Quién?_

_**Eso es algo que tu tendrás que descubrir por ti misma, ya que no servirá de nada que te lo diga.**_

___Espera pero como sabré…_

_**Lo sabrás  
**_Ryuuzaki deja de ver a la joven que era igual a ella, su sub-consiente que tomo esa forma, su forma. Ahora desaparecía mientras que una luz blanca la cegaba._**  
**_

* * *

En una habitación dormía una joven de tez blanca, cabello largo y lizo color caoba, su cabello se esparcía casi por toda la cama, su cuerpo era cubierto por las finas telas. Al filtrarse la luz por las claras cortinas de las ventanas, los rayos de luz daban en el angelical rostro de la joven que abrió sus ojos poco a poco, dejando ver el hermoso color rubí de su mirada.

_¡AAAAH!_

La joven cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con un rostro masculino, ya estaba apunto de gritar pero se cubrió con una mano sus labios color cereza. Se sienta en la cama con cuidado y al sentarse puede ver mejor quien era esa figura masculina.

_¿R-Ryoma-san?_

Observo como el joven empresario dormía pacíficamente, no tenía esa expresión de frialdad. Su cabello estaba desordenado posándose en la almohada y en sus brazos que estaban sobre la almohada, a causa de la luz que se filtraba en la habitación se veía con más intensidad los reflejos verdosos y azulados en su oscuro cabello. Siguió bajando su mirada, para posarla en sus labios que estaban semi-abiertos y que ligeramente podías escuchar como emitía ronroneos como si se tratara de un gato. Su mirada continuo bajando pasando por su cuello y el desnudo pecho fornido de él, trago en seco, e inevitablemente su mirada rubí continuo bajando dando con las caderas y el vientre de él, por suerte las sabanas cubrían esa parte esencial que diferencia a la mujer del hombre. Lo que lamentaba es que no podía quitar su mirada de hay…

—¿Le tomo una foto?

La joven dio un pequeño salto, al escuchar la voz tan ronca de Echizen. — Etto… R-Ryoma-san… —No sabía que decir, podía sentir como sus mejillas hervían a causa de la vergüenza a causa que la habían descubierto viendo esa parte de él, claro no vio nada en "especial" que diferencia un hombre de una mujer, pero eso no era escusa para no sentir vergüenza. —Y-Yo… etto… – _¡Aaah! ¿Por qué no quite la mirada de él? Ahora pensara que soy una pervertida…_—Ryuuzaki al estar tan metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Echizen se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro. Luego que sintió la respiración de él fue que se dio cuenta de la corta distancia en que estaban, nerviosa se pego a la pared casi como queriendo traspasarla, para mantener cierta distancia. Pero no le fue posible…

Echizen frunció un poco el ceño, estiro su mano posándola en la pequeña cintura de Sakuno y ligeramente aplico fuerza para atraerla hacia él, haciendo que el busto se aplastara un poco en su pecho fornido, sino fuera porque ella aun estaba con el vestido blanco de ayer de la noche, sentiría la aromática piel de la joven en la de él. Con su otra mano agarro la barbilla de ella delicadamente para alzarla un poco para que diera con su rostro e inevitablemente hizo que ese acto causara que los carnosos labios de ella rozaran con los de él.

Ante esa cercanía y ese roce de labios, Sakuno sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y estremecía, como en su vientre sentía un cosquilleo, como su respiración se aceleraba al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunta él cortante, sin soltarla. Sakuno se sorprende ante esa pregunta ¿Le preguntaba como se sentía ante su cercanía?

Como Sakuno era inocente, responde de cómo se sentía en realidad ante la cercanía de Echizen— P-Pues se siente b-bien…

Por otro lado Echizen tan solo alzo una ceja como signo de interrogación, ¿Qué se siente bien? ¿A que se refería? Solo le preguntaba como se sentía ya que ayer no se fue a la cama en las mejores condiciones luego de la "agradable" visita de la vieja Sumire. En eso siente en su pecho las aceleradas palpitaciones de la joven, luego de unos minutos cae a que se refería la respuesta de ella. Sonrío de una forma arrogante y altanera.

— ¿Que más? —Pregunta apretándola más hacia él y pasando la punta de su lengua delineando los labios carnosos de ella.

— R-Ryoma-san… p-por favor… n-no… —Ella no logro terminar la oración, aunque su mente le gritaba que lo detuviera, que lo alejara, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda ancha de él, notando como él entrecerró los ojos y levemente se estremeció.

Ante esa simple acaricia, para Ryoma era lo suficiente para excitarlo y desearla con gran locura. Sin ya tener la poca cordura que tenía introduce su lengua en la boca de ella saboreando su boca y enredando su lengua con la de ella, profundizando el beso. Sakuno acariciaba la espalda ancha de él, causándole placer a este. El joven empresario se inclino hacia ella para acostarla en la cama, esta no hace ningún forcejeo, tan solo se deja guiar por él…

Se acomoda encima de ella, sin dejar de disgustar sus labios, sus manos empezaron a pasear por las curvas del cuerpo de Ryuuzaki, cuando una de sus manos paso por su cintura, agarro la tela del vestido y empezó a subirlo hasta por arriba de las caderas de ella, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas y la parte de la ropa intima de abajo que era de un color blanco con detalles rosados. Se acomoda mejor en sus piernas, rozando su miembro sobre la parte intima de ella, sino fuera por la fina tela de la pendra intima, ya la fuera hecho suya en ese momento. Sorprendentemente él intentaba mantenerse con "la cabeza fría" por que si se cegaba completamente por el deseo, actuaría de la misma forma brusca que el otro día que le arrebato la virginidad a ella.

— R-Ryoma-san… —Llamo en un gemido ella al estar sus labios libre de los de Echizen, moviendo sus caderas para aumentar el roce de sus partes intimas, dándole a ambos más placer.

Echizen queriendo explorar más el cuerpo de la joven, empieza a besar y mordisquear el cuello de ella, con una de sus manos la metió debajo del vestido, subiendo su mano hasta llegar en uno de los senos de ella, acariciándolo. La otra mano acariciaba la entrepierna de ella, que fue subiendo hasta dar con la prenda intima de abajo, la hizo a un lado para luego introducir dos dedos dentro de ella, sacándolos y entrando, repitiendo esta acción una y otra vez.

—¡Ryoma-san! —Grita ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en la almohada, al ser tanto placer que le proporcionaba él en cada acaricia.

Luego de un rato, Sakuno llego al punto del orgasmo, derramándose. Ryoma saco sus dos dedos de ella, llenos de un liquido transparente y tibio, los metió a su boca saboreándolo con gusto, mientras que lo hacia la observaba, toda su cabellera caoba estaba revuelta en la almohada y parte del colchón, su pecho subía y bajaba precipitadamente intentando calmar su respiración, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios estaban de un color rojizo. Se acerca a ella, y sin poderlo evitar empieza a besarla por todo el rostro.

— ¿Te gusto? —Pregunto dándole un leve mordisco en el labio inferior de ella. Como respuesta obtiene que Ryuuzaki asiente con algo de timidez. Sonríe para sus adentros, cuanto había soñado tenerla así, en sus brazos… A su disposición sin que nadie lo moleste o le impida estar con ella…

Él no sabía que tan equivocado estaba en eso ultimo…

En eso para su disgusto, el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche que estaba del lado de la cama empezó a sonar. Él gruño—_Joder…_—Pensó, el teléfono continuaba sonando pero no lo agarraría, en cualquier momento se cansarían en llamar y trancarían.

Pero nuevamente no sabía que tan equivocado estaba. En eso luego de un largo rato, se escucha la contestadora que tiene el teléfono que deje su mensaje.

—_¿Hola?_

¡Maldición!

Maldijo él en su mente, al reconocer la voz y lo peor que no fue el único que la reconoció.

— ¿A-Abuela?

— _Sakuno, si estas hay por favor, ayudadme. Ryoma si tu también estas escuchando, no estoy bromeando los Atsushi me tienen aquí como prisionera, solo me dejaran libre si viene Sakuno. No estoy jugando, es enserio. ¡Sakuno por favor…_—La joven Ryuuzaki, por otro lado al escuchar la voz tan preocupada y asustada de su abuela, estira su mano para contestar el teléfono pero otra mano, más grande y fuerte la detuvo. Ella dirige su mirada al dueño de esa mano, encontrándose con la mirada enojada de él…

—P-Por favor…

— Es una trampa. —Contesta fríamente él, sin soltarle la mano.

— Es mi abuela.

— te vendió.

— Lo sé, pero es mi abuela, no la puedo dejar así. —Dice triste, sus ojos rubíes se cristalizaron. —R-Ryoma-san, déjeme…

Echizen tan solo se quedo mirando como las lagrimas brotaban de esos hermosos ojos color rubíes que tanto le gustaban desde que los descubrió ese día, soltó un gruñido, agarro el teléfono ya que mientras que tuvo esa pequeña conversación con Sakuno, Sumire no dejo de parar de hablar en la contestadora.

—Habla rápido. —Dijo fríamente, debajo de él lo observaba sorprendida Sakuno aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. Luego de unos minutos, el trancó, antes de que la pequeña Ryuuzaki le fuera preguntar, marco un numero en el teléfono—A las 8 de la noche, los quiero a todos en mi oficina. —Luego de decir esa frase, tranco nuevamente el teléfono y antes que lo trancara se escuchaba de la otra línea varías voces algo alteradas.

Echizen suspira y se levanta de la cama, Sakuno le dirigió la mirada pero al mismo tiempo se la quito sonrojada. Él haciendo caso omiso que estaba desnudo y que tenía como publico tímido a la joven, camino en dirección a un mueble que tenía unos gabinetes, abrió el primero para sacar un bóxer, la cerro y luego se acerco a una silla y agarro la toalla que estaba tendida en el mueble, se la paso por el cuello y se metió al baño que estaba en la misma habitación.

* * *

Ya era de noche, faltaba muy poco para que fueran las 8: 30 de la noche, en una oficina, estaban 5 hombres y una mujer.

— ¡Carajo! ¿Cuánto va tardar Echizen? —Se quejo de mal humor uno de los cinco hombres, era alto, de ojos color violeta, tenía el cabello en picos en dirección hacia arriba de color negro, tez blanca. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de color gris claro, tenía una camisa de mangas largas de color azul oscuro y tenía una corbata de color morada atada en su cuello y un par de zapatos color negro.

—Tranquilízate Momo, sabes como es el O`Chibi , nya —Calmo otro hombre de cabello pelirrojo, tenía ciertos rasgos felinos, sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul zafiro, su tez era tostada y era alto. Esta vestido con un par de pantalones de color blanco, una camisa de mangas largas de color gris oscuro, la corbata que estaba atada en su cuello era de color rojo y un par de zapatos de color negro.

—Cierto, el Chibisuke hasta se ha vuelto ya un poco predecible. Siempre él llega tarde en todo. —Dice otro hombre indiferente que la persona que esperaban estaba retrasado. Él era de cabello negro con reflejos verdosos, ojos color purpura, tenía una sonrisa altanera y juguetona, tez tostada, alto. Estaba vestido con un par de pantalones y camisa de mangas largas de color negro, no tenía su corbata puesta y un par de zapatos de color negro. –Por algo yo soy mayor y no él. –Bromeo.

—Horita no estamos para saber las razones del porque fuisteis el primero en ser creado que tu hermano, Ryoga. — Dice la hermosa mujer que se encontraba en la oficina. Era de cabello negro lizo y largo, estaba amarrado en un moño dejando dos mechones largos al lado de su rostro. de tez blanca como la nieve. De ojos color grisáceos fríos y calculadores. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido color negro simple, escotado en V y llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas y tenía un par de sandalias de tacón alto.

— Teniendo datos de Ryoma sobre su tiempo de llegada, lo fuera aplicado aquí, así no estuviéramos esperándolo. —Se quejo el cuarto hombre , era alto, sus ojos no se podían admirar a causa de que sus gafas cuadradas impedían ver directamente su mirada, de cabello negro en picos y tez blanca. Estaba vestido con un par de pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa de mangas largas de color blanca, un par de zapatos color negros patentes y no tenía corbata. —¿Te sucede algo Syusuke? —Pregunta el hombre de gafas al ultimo hombre que estaba en la habitación que se encontraba pensativo.

—Nada en especial Inue —Contesta. El hombre era de cabello castaño claro, de ojos color celestes pero no se lograban admirar a causa de que los tenía como cerrados, tez blanca, alto. Estaba vestido con una camisa azul cielo, una corbata que estaba atada en su cuello de color plateado con unos estampados discretos, pantalones de color marrón oscuros y un par de zapatos cafés. —Es solo que estaba pensando sobre que Sumire apareció ayer en la casa de Ryoma.

— ¿Qué sucede con eso? A la final no se llevo a Sakuno ¿no? —Pregunto Momo, sin verle sentido a la preocupación de su amigo sádico y conocido por ser un genio en los negocios.

—Momoshiro, una cosa que no se la llevo ayer en la noche, pero por como es esa mujer Sumire. No va a dejar de persistir en quitarle a Saku a Ryoma. —Explica la mujer.

— Fullumy, aunque se que la vieja de Sumire puede ser una difícil contrincante, nunca le ganara al Chibisuke. —Dice muy seguro Ryoga sentándose encima del escritorio que estaba delante de las gran ventanas de la oficina. —Batallar con la anciana de Ryuuzaki se trata de ser tercos y cuando es de tercos, el baka de mi hermano siempre gana.

— Nya, es cierto. Ryoma sabrá como mantener a salvo a Saku-chan.

En eso las grandes puertas de la oficina se abren dejando ver a Echizen y al lado la pequeña figura de Sakuno. Ambos se veían demasiado bien y era un cuadro extraño pero interesante. Era una mescla entre frialdad, maldad, arrogancia, prepotencia y la inocencia, ingenuidad, lo adorable. ¿Cosas tan diferentes pueden hacer ese tipo de mescla tan maravillosamente interesantes?

El porte de Echizen se mostraba prepotente, su cabello igual de desordenado mostrando un aire de rebeldía y frescura, su tez igual de perfecta ante cualquier paisaje y bajo cualquier luz, sea la de un bombillo a el gran y caluroso sol, era alto pero no tanto como los 5 hombres de la oficina. Estaba vestido con un par de pantalones de color negro, una camisa verde oscuro y los tres primeros botones estaban desabotonados dejando ver parte de su perfecto tórax y un par de zapatos de color café oscuro.

Al lado de el estaba la delicada figura de Sakuno, aunque tenía 16 años, sus curvas estaban bien definidas y tenía perfectos atributos ni tan grandes ni pequeños. Su piel era de color crema con un aroma a melocotones y cerezas. Sus ojos eran grandes de color rubí, su cabellera color caoba era brillante y se movía con gracia en su espalda cada vez que hacia un movimiento, esta vez lo tenía amarrado en una cola alta. Su estatura era algo pequeña pero eso no importaba después de todo aun le faltaba por crecer hasta que cumpla los 18 años. Estaba vestida con un vestido de color gris claro con detalles negros y llegaba a la altura por arriba de sus rodillas, tenía un par de zapatos de tacón alto que tenía una apertura en forma de mitad circular en el centro.

— ¿Qué esperan? Vámonos. – Ordeno Ryoma a si como entro en la oficina salió, acompañado de Sakuno que tenía la mirada baja.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Echizen tenía una actitud y se veía como el mismísimo ogro o demonio, pero aun cuando Sakuno era todo lo contrario de Ryoma, ambos cuando estaban juntos era como si la balanza de cómo se veían se equilibraba, un poco demoniaco e inocente. ¿Tanto así puede congeniar dos personas tan diferentes? Y hablando de cómo se ven, todos se quedaron embobados al ver a la pequeña Saku vestida de esa forma tan elegante con cierto estilo gótico adorable.

Luego de un rato todos en la oficina reaccionaron, para luego salir de la oficina, cuando salieron se dieron cuenta que Ryoma ya había bajado con la pequeña Saku y los esperaban en el estacionamiento.

* * *

Ella caminaba detrás de él, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de saludar a los chicos porque estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se le había olvidado que ya llegaron a la oficina. Solo reaccionaba en hacer un movimiento cuando Echizen lo hacia, por ejemplo el caminar, en donde fuera él, ella lo seguía.

Después de la llamada de su abuela y que él fuera hablado con esta, no le había dirigido la palabra. Estuvo fue puro hablando por teléfono y apenas comió una bola de arroz, luego en eso de la noche le dirigió la palabra que se fuera vistiendo y le dejo un vestido y zapatos en la cama de él donde últimamente ella ha dormido hay por dos días.

Aunque le intento preguntar a donde irían ya se había retirado de la habitación, tan solo le quedo vestirse. Y luego de unas horas paso lo que paso…

Ella se observo en el espejo sorprendida, era la primera vez que se vestía tan elegante. Y sorprendentemente  
no se sentía incomoda al estar con los zapatos de tacón alto…

"_ Que bien te vez con esos zapatos…"  
"A la primera te será difícil caminar con ellos…"_

Vio por unos segundos en su mente la figura de una mujer de cómo 30 años pero lamentablemente no lograba ver  
su rostro. Le parecía familiar…

_¿Quién será?_

— ¿Ya estás lista? —La joven al escuchar la voz tan roca, voltea para encontrarse la figura de Ryoma, se sonrojo al verlo,  
se veía muy bien, tan elegante y perfecto. Ella tan solo asiente como respuesta ante la pregunta de él. —Vámonos.

Ella tan solo le siguió el paso, pero estaba tan pendiente en calmar los latidos de su corazón que no se dio cuenta por  
donde caminaba, tropezándose, pero por suerte su rostro no se estampo en el suelo pero si en algo duro. En la ancha  
espalda de él…

— L-Lo siento… —_¿Q-Que me sucede? Cada vez que veo a Ryoma-san mi corazón late tan rápido, a sido así  
desde que…_—Cerro fuertemente los ojos al venírseles los recuerdos de la vez que Echizen la violo. Se separa de él.

Echizen no tomo a la ligera el comportamiento de la joven, se volteo estando ahora en frente de ella, pero no le  
lograba ver el rostro ya que tenía la cabeza gacha. Después de que hablo con Sumire se mantuvo alejado de Sakuno,  
la razón es que tenía la cabeza ocupada planeando de cómo haría para que Sumire salga ilesa a petición de Sakuno y  
que esta aun continúe a su lado…

—Sakuno…

— E-Estoy bien yo…—La joven iba a caminar pasando por un lado de él, pero este lo detuvo agarrándole la mano. Ella por fin  
levanto su mirada encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de Ryoma. —R-Ryoma-san… —Sus mejillas empezaron a colorarse  
y su respiración se empezó acelerar al sentir y ver que estaba rodeada por los brazos de él. Su mente empezó a quedar en  
blanco y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente hasta el punto que pensó que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Echizen se inclino acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella, duro durante el resto del día sin saborear esos labios tan  
dulces… Y al verla tan hermosa en ese fino vestido, le era imposible estar tanto tiempo sin tocarla, besarla, acariciarla…

"_Tu no puedes estar con él…"_

Sakuno abrió sus ojos sorprendida, por unos segundos ante su mirada rubí ya no estaba el rostro de Ryoma sino el de  
una joven mujer de 21 años, pero no lograba ver bien su rostro. Era de cabello oscuro y lizo, sus labios carnosos eran  
de color rojizo, de tez blanca, de nariz pequeña y ligeramente perfilada pero sus ojos no lo lograba ver…

"_Tu eres poco para lo que él necesita…"  
"Él es mío"  
_  
Ella empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho ante esas palabras, aunque fuera extraño sabía a quien se refería, invadiéndole  
la tristeza.

"_Hoy y nunca él te amara porque tu tan solo eres una mocosa"  
"Tu jamás lo vas a satisfacer, solo yo"_

Cállate…

Le empezaba a molestar la voz que resonaba en su cabeza y el rostro femenino que veía a cada segundo enfrente de ella.  
_  
"Ryoma es solo mío"_

— ¡No! —Grito ella empujando a la persona que tenía enfrente. Abrió sus ojos rubíes encontrándose con la disgustada mirada  
de él. —R-Ryoma-san…

— Andando Ryuuzaki. —Dijo él fríamente, pasando por un lado de ella y saliendo de la habitación. _  
_  
Dio un largo suspiro, se sentía culpable pero… ¿eso era lo mejor verdad? Después de todo siempre intentaba evitar todo contacto con él y más de lo sucedido esa vez que lo conoció justamente en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama. Pero eso sería difícil de creer después de lo que sucedió en la mañana. Volvió a suspirar, su cabeza estaba hecha un remolino… Realmente quisiera saber, porque con él siempre se confunde tanto.

—¿Sucede algo Saku?

— ¿Ah? —Ve enfrente de ella como la observaba preocupada Fullumy—¡N-No Fullumy-san! Estoy bien…

— Que bien, pero cariño no me llames con el "san". Solo dime Fullumy. —Sakuno tan solo asiente.

Luego de que todos se reunieron en el estacionamiento se dividieron en dos grupos, para subirse en una limosina. En la primera limosina estaba: Ella, Echizen, Fullumy y el hermano mayor de Echizen que era muy parecido de físico pero de actitud diferente a la de Ryoma-san. En la segunda limosina estaban: Syusuke, Inue, Eiji y Momoshiro, estos dos últimos no se veían muy a gusto con sus otros dos compañeros.

— Bájate. —Sakuno se sobresalto al escuchar la ronca y áspera voz de Ryoma. Vio a su alrededor dándose cuenta que la limosina se había detenido y la única que estaba en la limo era ella, los demás ya estaban afuera del vehículo.

— Chibisuke no la trates así —Reprocho Ryoga, que se asomo en la puerta que estaba abierta de la limosina, como respuesta de su hermano gruño y se alejo. Ryoga ve a Sakuno dedicándole una sonrisa, estirándole una mano—Vamos Saku, ya llegamos. —Esta asiente y agarra la mano que le ofrecía el mayor Echizen. Cuando Sakuno salió de la limosina se encontró con un edificio grande, muy lujoso, parecía una especie de casino. – ¿Vamos? —Pregunta ofreciéndole su brazo y dedicándole ahora una sonrisa picara. La joven tan solo se sonroja y agarra el brazo que le ofrecía Ryoga, para luego adentrarse al edificio junto a los demás, entremezclándose con otra gente.

En el momento que entraron al edificio a Sakuno le cegó una luz para luego ver varias filas de maquinas y mucha gente jugando, otras estaban en una especie de un bar y otras rodeaban unas mesas tirando unos dados entre dos o cuatro personas.

—Señor Echizen, los estábamos esperando —Habla un hombre alto dirigiéndose a Ryoma, el extraño hombre era de cabello y ojos castaño oscuro, tez blanca y estaba vestido elegante. —Por favor, sígame junto a sus acompañantes…—Dijo el hombre para luego guiar a todo el grupo a una habitación aislada de las demás personas. En el momento que entraron, Sakuno se quedo sorprendida al ver la habitación que era lujosa, tenía unas maquinas muy parecidas con la que hace un rato había visto jugar a las personas, en una esquina había una especia de mini bar y lo demás había unos muebles y sofás blancos muy finos. Dentro de la habitación se encontraba un grupo de hombres vestidos de negros con gafas de sol.

—Me siento honrado de conocer a los hermanos Echizen. —Dice un hombre que se hace camino en el grupo de los hombres vestidos de negro. Este hombre tenía como unos 34 años, era de cabello negro, ojos color verdoso, alto. Estaba vestido con un par de pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, los primeros botones estaban desabrochados dejando ver el pecho bien formado del hombre y un par de zapatos color café.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunto fríamente Ryoma.

— Vaya, no era broma cuando me dijeron que siempre iba al grano el Echizen menor. —Comento el extraño hombre que por unos segundos le dio un pequeño vistazo a Sakuno, esta por otro lado apretó con fuerza el brazo de Ryoga. Ella tenía miedo, ese hombre le había dedicado una mirada sádica como los hombres de esa subasta… —Y vaya, también trajisteis a la joven Ryuuzaki. —Su expresión alegre cambio a seria—Vine a pedirte que me devolvieras a la joven Ryuuzaki, a cambio nosotros te devolveremos lo que pagasteis multiplicado por 10. ¿Qué dices?

—No.

El hombre no se espero esa respuesta tan fría y rápida del menor Echizen— Si te preocupa el bienestar de la joven Ryuuzaki, ella estará bien y aun mejor porque estará junto con su abuela…—Chasqueó los dedos, los hombres vestidos de negros dejaron ver a Sumire.

—A-Abuela…—Sumire no se veía gravemente herida, pero se notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa ya que su vida estaba amenazada por el jefe del clan Atsushi. Ryoma observa por unos segundos a Sakuno.

—Prefiero dejarlo en una apuesta.

— No me lo dejaras tan fácil ¿verdad? —Da un largo suspiro—¿Y como sería la apuesta?

— Un juego.

—¡¿Un juego? —Gritaron al unísono Fullumy, Momoshiro, Inue, Eiji, Ryoga, Sumire y el grupo de los hombres vestidos de negros.

— Me parece infantil pero prosigue… —Comento el jefe del clan Atsushi.

—Uno de tus guardaespaldas, nos dará su arma. La pistola la cargaremos solo con una bala. Pasaremos por turno, hasta llegar de tres rondas y el que de con la bala…

— Perderá y el sobreviviente vivirá para quedarse con todo los premios. —Al decir esto ultimo observa a Sakuno—¿Pero por qué debería arriesgar mi vida? Cuando mi ofrecimiento en nuestro negocio es más fácil Echizen…

—Si tu ganas aparte de la cantidad que me ofreces la multiplicare el doble y obviamente te quedarías con ambas Ryuuzaki. —Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que decía Ryoma ¡Estaba loco! Estaba ofreciendo una gran cantidad de dinero que era lo suficiente para vivir bien por durante largos años hasta después de muerto te seguía quedando media fortuna para una segunda vida y peor ¿Esta apostando a Sakuno? El Ryoma que conocían nunca haría eso.

El jefe del clan Atsushi silba ante la suma de dinero, aunque sinceramente estaba sorprendido, después de todo no le vendría mal un "poco" de dinero. No por nada era el heredero a las ganancias de su familia, era un hombre codicioso— De acuerdo, pero si tu ganas ¿Qué ganarías a cambio?

— A ambas Ryuuzaki y el dinero.

—Eso de ambas Ryuuzaki será difícil, al menos… —Observa a la Ryuuzaki mayor— en Sumire, ya que ella aun cuando me dio a su nieta para mi subasta, no fue lo suficiente para pagarme.

— Si la liberas, pagare lo que te debe.

— Trato hecho. —Dice, llama a unos de sus hombres y le pide su pistola. Dos hombres colocan una mesa enfrente de su jefe y Ryoma se acerca estando del otro lado de la mesa que era redonda. En el centro el jefe del clan puso el arma. Ryoma lo tomo y vacío el cartucho, para luego dejar una sola bala.

—Los invitados primeros… —Habla burlón el jefe del clan. Ryoma toma el arma, apuntando en su cabeza. Sakuno y los demás tragaron en seco, después de todo era un juego arriesgado. Echizen presiona el gatillo para escucharse un sonido seco, todos tragan aliviados de que no paso la bala. Luego lo tomo el jefe del clan que no tuvo muy a gusto de que Ryoma fuera sobrevivido a la primera ronda. El hombre apunto la pistola a su cabeza algo nervioso por su vida, por suerte nuevamente se vuelve a escuchar el sonido sordo. El jefe sonríe de medio lado aliviado de que aun estaba vivo.

Así pasaron por un rato, quedando en que dos rondas la llevaban ganadas ambos negociantes. Ahora el turno de Ryoma, si lograba pasar está ganaba pero sino… perdería y moriría. Sakuno temblaba, tenía miedo… temor que algo malo le fuera a pasar a Ryoma-san.

_Ryoma-san…  
_Apretó más fuerte el brazo de Ryoga.

Tenía miedo, un miedo que nunca había experimentado antes, era peor esa sensación comparado a su otro miedo…

_**Tictac… tictac… tictac…**_

___¿Ah?_

_**Me sorprende que no hagas nada…**_

___¿Cómo quieres que haga algo? ¡No puedo hacer nada!_

_**¿Estas segura?  
Además…  
Si continuas quedándote con los brazos cruzados, Echizen morirá… Y tu te quedarás con ese hombre extraño.**_

___¡Eso no me importa ahora!_

_**¿No? Me sorprende… Pensé que te importaría, aunque vele el lado positivo con ese extraño hombre, podrás estar con la familia.**_

___¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento así?_

_**¿Yo? Al menos yo solo bromeo.  
Pero tu te quedas viendo a Echizen ¿Sabes que en cualquier momento puede morir, verdad?**_

___Lo sé…  
¿Pero que hago?  
_Se pregunto desesperada, sus piernas temblaban.  
_  
¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ryoma-san tiene que arriesgar de ese modo su vida?  
¡No tiene sentido!_

_**No puede hacer nada, era uno de los mejores métodos para salvarte y salvar a la abuela, por petición tuya.**_

___¿C-Como?_

_**¿Crees que con tan solo pedir que le entregaran a la abuela, lo harían?  
Esto es la vida real…  
Él lo hace para salvarte a coste de su vida, porque sabe muy bien que todos esos hombres incluido la abuela no tienen buenas intenciones contigo…  
Por eso siempre te niega ver a la abuela…**_

Él solo quiere protegerte…

___¿P-Protegerme?_

_**Si, pero eso ya no importa…  
Ahora estarás con tu abuela y él…  
pues estará muerto.**_

___¿M-Muerto?... ¿R-Ryoma-san?  
_Sintió un enorme vació en su corazón, como si ante ese pensamiento algo se estuviera destruyendo en ella…__

¿No es lo que deseasteis?  
Estar con tu abuela, siempre con la familia ¿no?

__  
Sakuno miró como Ryoma se colocaba el cañón de la pistola en su cabeza a la altura de sus ojos color ámbar. Su vista empezó a verse borrosa y vio como él ejercía fuerza para apretar el gatillo del arma…

_¿Lo que deseaba?_

¡No, no, no quiero esto…!

¡Sakuno!

—¡Ryoma-kun, detente! —Grita ella corriendo hacia él, agarrando la mano de él susodicho y haciendo que el arma apunte hacia el techo. Ryoma estaba sorprendido y no paro su acción de jalar el gatillo— Ryoma-kun… n-no lo hagas…—Suplicaba entre lagrimas ella, con la otra mano agarraba fuertemente de la camisa de él, por otra parte al mismo tiempo se escucha un sonido en seco. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la inesperada reacción de Sakuno y como fondo solo se escuchaba los sollozos de esta.

— Sakuno… —Susurro sorprendida y triste Sumire. —_Nunca la vi reaccionar de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando…_

La joven Ryuuzaki, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ryoma, agarrando fuertemente la camisa. Ryoma por otro lado abrió sus ojos por completo al ver la reacción de la joven y aun por como lo llamó…

Sonrío de una forma arrogante, paso su mano por la barbilla de ella y alzo su rostro, encontrándose con los cristalinos rubíes de la pequeña Ryuuzaki, su pequeña Sakuno. Con la otra mano aun con el arma en manos, la alzo e inclino un poco su cabeza para besarla, aun cuando todos observaran no le importaba…

Soltó un corto suspiro de satisfacción en los labios de ella, cuanto él extrañaba ese dulce sabor, era su droga de todos los días. Al menos desde ese día cuando la empezó a conocer, tuvo la oportunidad de probar esos labios carnosos a causa de una pregunta inocente por parte de ella y por un descuido de esta. Logro probarlos volviéndose adicto al néctar de esos labios color cereza.

_Aunque aun no entiendo la forma de ser de él…  
Y porque razón me confundes tanto, causándome sensaciones que nunca he sentido.  
Pero, puedo entender…  
Que no te quiero perder_

Ryoma-kun

**Continuara…  
**

* * *

**N/A  
**_¡Aleluya!_No veía el final del capitulo ^^U, es uno de los primeros capítulos en los que escribo tanto, aun no puedo creer que lleve 30 páginas de Word x.X.

En fin, lo que importa que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado esta actualización después de años ¬¬U…

**Hay unas cosas que quisiera preguntarles personalmente mis queridos lectores y es lo siguiente:**

**1º** Como se habrán dado cuenta mientras que leían el capi, cambie un poco la forma de escribir el fic. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Mejore o empeore mi forma de escribir? ¡Por favor respondan a esta duda que me es muy importante!

**2º **¿Voy bien respecto en la personalidad de Ryoma? Lo que menos quiero y dudo que ustedes quieran tener a nuestro protagonista que imite a un loro que un ser humano xD.

**3º **¿Les gusto la "ligera" lima de nuestra pareja favorita?

Y ultima pregunta… Es una de las MÁS importantes, que las otras dos anteriores pregunta

**4º **¿Les gusto este capitulo y desean que continúe?

Por favor respondan a mis preguntas, gracias por tenerme paciencia y tomar un poco de su tiempo en leer mi fic _algo_ pervertido *¬*. Si desean que continúe tendrán que comentar _**mucho**_para actualizar el fic.

¡Bye, besos y cuídense…!

**Atte: Chibi Angel**

_¿Nos vemos?_


End file.
